


Mellifluous Love

by zelocityy



Series: On Love!! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actress!Mila, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Composer!Yuuri, Danseur!Yurio, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Producer!Otabek, Singer!Viktor, Slight Seungchu if you squint, Supermodel!Chris, This is pretty much self-indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vlogger!Phichit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelocityy/pseuds/zelocityy
Summary: He was cut off by his own singing.From the vlog video.Is that–?"Is that me dancing and singing like an idiot?" Yuuri squeaks, face red. "Oh Yuuri! You were amazing! You did not look like an idiot!" Phichit said, reaching over, patting his friend's back in comfort."I sang to a Viktor Nikiforov song.""You sang your song," Phichit countered, correcting him, "And if I were to judge, I'd say nobody sang it better than you did, Nikiforov included."Yuuri groans. How the hell will I show my face to Yakov?Or the Singer!AU nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think I'd be posting my work here, omg.  
> This is weird.  
> I've never really thought of posting anything like this online because I don't think I'm good enough for this, but here I am.  
> YOI, what have you done to me?
> 
> Well, I got this AU stuck in my head one night and it wouldn't leave me alone 'til I wrote it down on my phone.  
> Ended up sending it to a friend, who thought it was an amazing idea and I just started writing this on a whim while I was bored.  
> I've always loved the idea of Singer!AUs and I've been looking for some, but I ended up making my own?  
> Ah, well, anyway... I hope you like it!

Magazine covers, interviews, concerts and thousands of fans around the world. It's always been album after album for Viktor Nikiforov.  

Life always revolved around his job.  

Never for himself. Not even for Makkachin!  

There's never enough time for himself, nor for Life and Love. 

 It's something he's been neglecting his whole life. 

The irony of it all, really — two of the most important things to him are the most neglected and forgotten. He could only pout and sigh to himself.  

Could you blame him for feeling dull and... uninspired? 

_Riiiiiing. Riiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiing._  

A dull thud broke through the air as the ringing stopped, a groan or two following soon after.  

"Yuuri! Get up, will you?"  

Rubbing his eyes and groaning as he sits up, Yuuri blinks, his eyes trying to adjust to the light in the room.  

"Alright, alright Phichit."  

He got up and yawned, walking over to the kitchen, sitting on the chair in front of a cup of coffee and a stack of pancakes ready for consumption. 

"G'Morning..." Yuuri mumbled as he took a sip of his coffee and Phichit laughed, "Morning, Yuuri!"  

They ate in relative silence, Yuuri still in his sleepy haze.  

"Oh yeah, Yuuri. I got a call from Yakov this morning."  

Yuuri hummed in reply, still sleepy and too lazy to reply in words. 

"He said to 'come over to the agency, there're good news'." Phichit said, cutting through his pancakes and Yuuri stared at him, curious. "He didn't say anything else?"  

Phichit shook his head, "Nope. But, hey, it's good news! It's going to be fine, okay?" 

Yuuri nodded, "Yeah, I guess." Phichit grinned and gave him a thumbs-up, finishing up his pancakes and coffee, getting up from the table, "Well, I better feed Fluffy Kim and Peachy Quinn."  

Yuuri held back his urge to roll his eyes. How can Phichit even say those names with a straight face? Because Yuuri sure can't fucking say them without laughing his ass off.  

He grabbed the dishes and placed them in the sink for washing. He glanced at his phone and saw that he, in fact, has a message from Yakov to meet him at the agency later at noon.  

Guess he'll have to get ready now.

Yuuri's day has been going well.  

Except for waking up to Phichit's screaming, that is.  

Well, for the most part.  

Eating and prepping up for his appointment with Yakov didn't take long, and he was well on his way when he realized he didn't bring his newest compositions to show Yakov.  

He sighs, trudging back to the apartment.  

So much for his day going well.  

 

"Vitya!"  

Glancing from his phone, Viktor gave the man his well-worn heart-shaped smile in response, "Yakov! My, my, aren't you looking tired?"  

Yakov only grumbled in return, "What are you doing here? Didn't you have a photoshoot to get to?" 

 Viktor waved him off with a lopsided grin, "Ha, it's just a shoot! Relax, Yakov!"  

Now, everybody knows how irritable Yakov can get.  

Especially at Viktor.  

No, scratch that. Most especially at Viktor.  

"Vitya! This is a shoot for the Time! What are you going on about?!" Well, it was inevitable to say the least, that Yakov would explode.  

Viktor only gave him a frown of his own, "But, I'm a singer. Not a model."  

Yakov sighed, frustration and irritation radiating off him in waves, "It's part of the job, Vitya."  

"But, didn't you promise that if I get my fifth major music award for my album, I'd meet the man behind it all?" Pouting, Viktor gave Yakov a pleading look.  

Yakov, with a stern look on his face and his arms crossed, firmly responded, "I did say that, but that won't happen today." Looking as crestfallen every time he asks, Viktor sighs and falls back onto the couch, "Then, when?" Yakov glanced at his watch, "I don't know. I'll have to ask him about it later, at our meeting."  

Viktor perked up at that, "You're meeting him? Today?"  

Yakov frowned, "Oh no. You are not coming with!"  

Viktor pouted yet again, "Why not? I just want to get to know the amazing man who creates my music, Yakov!"  

Yakov scoffs, "And get you distracted from your already tight schedule? Ha, not a chance." 

Viktor deflated at that and Yakov shooed him out his office, "Now go and get to that shoot, Vitya! Else I will never let you meet your composer!"  

Gasping at this, Viktor threw a hand over his forehead and dramatically leaned back, "Oh Yakov, you wound me so! Separate me from my beloved? How dare you!"  

Yakov's irritation grew by the minute and he ended up smacking Viktor upside the head, earning him a yelp of pain in return, "Stop being an idiot and go!"  

Viktor grinned and gave a thumbs-up, "I'll be on my way, then! Please do send my regards to my amazing, beloved composer!"  

Prancing out the door, Viktor hummed happily as Yakov groaned, rubbing his temples in frustration.  

Why is someone talented like Viktor Nikiforov such a pain in the ass?

 

_Ah. This is not going well!_  

Yuuri's on the verge of literally _dying_.  

He's running through streets, constantly bumping into others and apologizing, his head in a frenzy.  

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._  

_I'm late, I'm late._  

_Yakov is going to kill me._  

He urged his legs faster, getting to the agency five minutes late.  

All thanks to Phichit who started telling Yuuri tales of his hamsters' misadventures while he was out for like ten minutes.  

Groaning in exhaustion, he approached the receptionist and asked about his appointment.  

Her eyes glinted in recognition, "Oh, Mr. Katsuki! Yes, Mr. Feltsman is waiting for you in his office."  

Nodding and giving her a small smile in return, he headed off to the nearest elevator and punched in the floor number.  

Yakov Feltsman. The CEO of Quad Agency. An intimidating man that Yuuri has gotten to know through years of working with him.  

In secret.  

See, Yuuri's the infamous anonymous composer of the one and only Viktor Nikiforov.  

He's been working under Yakov since Viktor Nikiforov's debut single. 

Let's just say that it's been years since then.  

But, one does not just get used to the man's intimidating nature.  

Yuuri could only sigh, his anxiety spiking up. _Begone, evil doer!_   

The elevator _pings!_ and the doors open for him. He headed off to Yakov's office, breathing in deeply, preparing himself before knocking three times.  

"Come in."  

Yuuri stepped inside the room as Yakov greeted him from his chair, "Yuuri."  

"Good morning, sir."  

Yakov waved him off, "We've been working with each other for years, boy — I keep on telling you to just call me Yakov."  

Yuuri, flustered and mildly bewildered, replied, "Oh, um, of course... Yakov."  

Yakov gave him a grimacing smile, "Awkward at first, but you'll get used to it."  

He then coughed once, folding his hands in front of him, placing them on the table, eyes stern, "Now, Yuuri, we received word that Viktor's album will be winning another major award."  

Yakov gave him a small smile, "That would make it his fifth award for one album. Congratulations!"  

Yuuri flushed, laughing nervously, "Thank you, Yakov, but I'm sure it's because of the fact that it's Viktor's amazing voice that it won, sir," he said, rubbing his nape sheepishly.  

Yakov frowned slightly, "No, it's not just that. Even Viktor thinks so."  

At that, Yuuri looked up at Yakov as he harrumphed. "Viktor wants to meet you, Yuuri."  

Yuuri's eyes widened at this.  

Why would he want to meet me now?  

"Ah, if you're thinking 'why now,' it's because I kept Viktor at bay," Yakov stated, smiling grimly, "I've been delaying this from happening because you like your space and privacy — I can't deny you that." 

Yuuri responded with a small smile in return, "I-Thank you, Yakov. I really do appreciate it."  

Nodding, Yakov leaned back his chair, "So? What do you think? Can you meet Viktor?"  

It's not like Yuuri doesn't want to.  

Oh no, he certainly wants to meet the Viktor Nikiforov.  

Who wouldn't?  

How is Viktor Nikiforov in person anyway?  

"Irritating. Dramatic. Clingy." Ah, I just said that one out loud. Yakov laughed loudly, patting Yuuri on the shoulder, "You've been saying things out loud all this time, boy!"  

Yuuri turned deep shades of red, apologizing profusely and Yakov only waved him off, "It's fine. Well, he really does want to meet you, Yuuri. Think about it for now, okay?"  

Yuuri, after a minute's hesitation, nodded and gave the man a smile, "I will, Yakov. Thank you."  

Yakov nodded, getting up from his chair as Yuuri got up as well. 

 "Well, it was nice talking to you, Yuuri. Keep up the good work, and I'll see you tomorrow at twelve?" 

 Yuuri nodded his response, bowing in politeness and habit, smiling, "Of course, thank you, Yakov."  

Yuuri got out of the office and closed the door behind him, sighing deeply.  

Oh shit.  

I forgot to show Yakov the newest compositions.  

Great!

 

Moping was not Viktor's thing.  

But, pouting was.  

Georgi sighed, "Could you please stop shuffling around in your seat, Viktor? I want to get my work done." 

"But, Georgi! Yakov keeps putting off my meeting with my composer!" Viktor whined, "It's been years since my first album and I've been asking Yakov to let me meet him, for what? 4 years? 5?"  

Georgi shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm sure that you would meet him soon."  

Viktor sniffs, "If Yakov keeps his promise."  

"Or if he wants to meet you, too," Georgi points out, brushing off a strand that's out of place.  

Viktor sat straight and gave Georgi a frown, "What do you mean?" Georgi sighed, applying gel to Viktor's silver fringe to keep it in place, tutting, "Well, in the first place, he decided to become an anonymous composer, right? I'm sure he'd like it if everything is kept private," Georgi took a comb from the dresser and looked back at Viktor in the mirror, "Including his identity."  

Viktor pouted at this, visibly put out, "But, doesn't he want to meet the singer of his songs?"  

"Again, it's just a possibility, Viktor," Georgi said, applying the finishing touches to Viktor's hair, "Well, go on ahead! The photographer is waiting." Viktor couldn't do anything but follow, his mind still on Georgi's words.  

_What if Georgi is right?_  

 

Walking back to his shared apartment in silence, Yuuri started dwelling on Yakov's words.  

_He really does want to meet you, Yuuri._  

Biting his lip and unlocking the door, he opened it with a sigh, ruffling his already ruffled hair when, "Yuuri!"  

Phichit jumped on him, the two of them landing on the floor with an oof! "Phichit, wha-?!"  

"Yuuri! Congratulations!"  

Ah, he must've heard from the news on TV.  

"Thanks, Phichit, but uh," Phichit looked at him thoughtfully, humming, "Can you get up now?"  

Phichit laughed, "Right!" Getting up, he held out his hand for Yuuri to take and grinned, "Let's go out and celebrate, Yuuri!" 

Yuuri shook his head with a small smile, "Oh, I'm okay with just a stay-at-home celebration, Phichit!" Phichit frowned, hands on his hips, "No! We are going out tonight! Leo and Guang-Hong wants to come with as well!" Yuuri groaned inwardly. Of course, these three will take every opportunity to party.  

Yuuri nodded in exasperation, "Okay, but what will we do?"  

Phichit grinned mischievously, "Karaoke."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Phichit is busy being the little shit he is, Yuuri sings and Viktor talks to Makkachin a whole lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update for now because yay! ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ♪

When asked about how his night yesterday was, Yuuri could only reply with a groan.

His memory was point-blank.

A clean slate.

No memories after getting absolutely and embarrassingly drunk when Phichit decided to take him to the bar.

Shit. He doesn't even know what he did.

What Phichit said during breakfast worried him even more.

Laughing, he gave Yuuri his plate of bacon and eggs, "Oh, you were so amazing on a pole, Yuuri!" He finished it off with a wink.

 _A pole_.

What did I get myself into?

Groaning a whole lot more, he decided to put it off for now.

_Now that I remember..._

"Hey Phichit?"

Humming in response, Phichit looked back at Yuuri with raised brows in question, "Have you updated your vlog this week?"

Phichit grinned suspiciously, "Oh yes. Yes, I did."

Yuuri's eyes slitted at his reply, "Okay, what did you do?"

Phichit answered innocently, "Nothing!"

Yuuri rolled his eyes and went off to look for his laptop, deciding to just check Phichit's youtube account for his vlog.

Wow. "Holy shit, Phichit, your vlog's gone off to 4M views this time! What the hell did you post?" Phichit only laughed in reply and urged him to watch.

The video started with Phichit's face on camera, beaming, "Hey, hey, hey! Shall we skate? It's me, Phichit!"

Yuuri tried so hard not to laugh at that.

You see, Phichit's such a dork over his favorite movie, The King and the Skater.

He's so invested in the movie that he had Yuuri watch the first one 5 times and the second one 3 times in a row.

It was a movie marathon kind of night, yeah, but Yuuri was hoping on watching different kinds of movies.

Not watch ones repeatedly.

Phichit whispered conspiratorily, "So, I heard amazing news that Yuuri did well at work!"

Yuuri did _not_ like where this is going.

"Phichit!" He hissed at Phichit, who was trying to keep his face straight.

Turning back to the video, he saw Phichit calling Leo and Guang-Hong on camera for a 'celebratory partying' later that night.

Phichit took the camera into his hands and explained, "So, we decided to take Yuuri partying tonight," He placed a hand over his chin, humming, "Really, he needs to loosen up sometimes, y'all know?"

Yuuri sighed. He knows that, but getting overly drunk before a scheduled workday? Seriously.

Phichit's eyes in the video sparkled with mischief, "We're going to go karaoke."

He then sighed, "You see, Yuuri has an amazing voice! He just hates crowds and all, but damn, it's really amazing!"

Phichit hummed then winks, "And since y'all asked so nicely, maybe I'll show you all a singing Yuuri. Maybe."

Yuuri's jaw slackened and he turned to Phichit again, "Phichit! What the hell did you do? Did you—"

He was cut off by his own singing.

From the vlog video.

Is that–?

"Is that me dancing and singing like an idiot?" Yuuri squeaks, face red. "Oh Yuuri! You were amazing! You did not look like an idiot!" Phichit said, reaching over, patting his friend's back in comfort.

"I sang and danced to a Viktor Nikiforov song."

"You sang and danced to  _your_ song," Phichit countered, correcting him, "And if I were to judge, I'd say nobody sang it better than you did, Nikiforov included."

Yuuri groans. How the hell will I show my face to Yakov?

When asked about how his night yesterday was, Viktor could only reply with a groan.

It was lonely.

It was going home to the silent and spacious apartment.

Yes, Makkachin does ease his loneliness, but a person's company is always better.

Sighing, he awoke to his phone ringing.

One text message from Christophe.

What did Chris want, so early in the morning?

Opening the message, he saw a link with it.

 

_Viktor!_

_You need to watch this, ASAP._

[ **link** ]

 

Normally, his mornings would be the same old routine, and yet..

It was turning out to be full of surprises.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!"

Yakov looked up from his seat, eyebrows raised, "Oh, it's fine, Yuuri," he got up and asked him, "Though it is terribly unusual for you to be late a second time," gesturing the other chair for Yuuri to sit in, "Care to tell me why?"

Yuuri sighs for the umpteenth time of the day, "I... I was forced by Phichit to celebrate yesterday. For the award."

Yakov sat back down and leaned back, "And why is it bad?"

Yuuri cringed, "He put it up on his vlog."

"I'll take it that you haven't given your consent to anything on the video?"

"No," came Yuuri's blank reply as Yakov laughed, "Ah, typical Chulanont. When he came by one afternoon for your lunch, he had this devilishly mischievous air about him that nobody can deny," Yuuri sighed, "What did he do this time?"

Yuuri took out his music sheet and a few pencils, arranging them on the table, "He posted a video of me, drunk and singing my ass off."

At this, Yakov laughed hard, thumping his fist on the table, leaving Yuuri to sigh and turn red in embarrassment, burying his face in his hands, "This is bad because?"

"I was shdksmwkl.."

"What?"

"I was sinsjsjek.."

"Speak up, boy!"

"I was singing a Viktor Nikiforov song!" Yakov stared at him as he flushed redder. Yakov chuckled, "You sang your own song?"

"Technically, it's Viktor's song, isn't it?" Yuuri mumbles and Yakov's eyes soften. "Well, speaking of, have you decided whether to meet him or not, Yuuri?"

Yuuri glanced up at Yakov, clearing his throat, "Oh, about that, I.." Yuuri looked down at his music sheets as Yakov sighed, running a hand over his face, "I knew it. I'll tell him that you didn't—"

Yuuri looked at Yakov, eyes determined, "I'll do it."

Yakov blinked, letting out a relieved sigh, "Oh, thank God."

Yuuri blinked, tilting his head in question, handing Yakov a copy of his newest composition, "He won't stop bugging me about you." Yuuri flushed, "Why?"

"He's been asking about you since his debut album, Yuuri," Yakov smiled, grimace present on his features, "I've been dealing with this for at least 4 years now."

Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise, "I'm so sorry!" Yakov only chuckled, "No. it's fine."

"So, what kind of song did you compose this time, Yuuri?" Yuuri's eyes sparkled a bit about that.

"Oh, it's a ballad this time!" Yuuri said, moving over to the keyboard in the room, "It's called 'Stay Close to Me' and it's about one's yearning for his beloved."

Yakov looked up from a copy of the lyrics, "This is... a man singing to another man?"

Yuuri flushed at this, "Oh, it's just that I know Viktor likes making people surprised.."

Yakov hummed thoughtfully, "You do have a point. Well, it looks fine to me." Yakov turned to Yuuri again, "Play it for me."

Yuuri positioned himself on the stool, fingers over the ebony and ivory keys.

 

Having an off day was absolutely the best.

Not only does he get to play and cuddle with Makkachin all day, but he also gets to rewatch the vlog video as much as he wants.

After watching the video, he flooded Chris's inbox with his messages.

_Oh, Chris, he is adorable!_

_What a voice!_

_His dancing is amazing! Wow!_

_I can't stop watching, Chris! Thank you!_

...among others.

He sighs dreamily, watching the video for the thousandth time that afternoon. "Oh Makka, doesn't he look lovely?"

Makkachin yipped in response, slightly wagging his tail. Viktor chuckles, petting his soft, curly fur, "He sang my song like it's his own!"

Viktor glanced up at the wall clock.

12:15 PM.

"I forgot to ask Yakov about my composer!" Vikor got up from the couch, "If I just text him or call his phone, he'll just ignore me," he said, pouting as Makkachin followed his Master around the house.

Grabbing his keys and putting on his brown trench coat, Viktor ginned, "Might as well go give him a visit, right Makka?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Yuuri is confused, Viktor is smitten and Yakov needs not to be witnessing any of this.

 

Before he knew it, Viktor was already in the elevator, lightly bouncing on the balls of his feet.  

"Everyday I sing, the brotherhood of man..." He hums to himself, scrolling on his phone, "How grateful it is, we're still alive..."  

The elevator signals his arrival on his desired floor and Viktor beams, lightly skipping over to Yakov's office, greeting people along the way.  

"Oh, hey, Viktor," Viktor beams, "Chris!"  

Christophe Giacometti was one of Quad Agency's celebrated models.  

With his cropped, undercut blonde hair, long, sensual eyelashes and his lean, tall frame, he garnered much attention from females to males alike.  

Otherwise known as Viktor's 'super bff.'  

His words, not Viktor's.  

Chris was gazing at him with a sensual look in his eyes, smile hardly innocent, "Why are you here on your off day?" Winking he said, "Missed me?"  

Viktor laughed, "Oh, no! I'm here to talk to Yakov," then, his eyes lit up in remembrance, "Thank you again, Chris! That was a wonderful video you sent me!" Chris only chuckled, "No worries, Viktor. He was certainly a breathe of fresh air, hmm?" He replied, walking off with Viktor to Yakov's office.  

Viktor sighed dreamily, "Yes, he was.."  

Arriving at the said door, Viktor bade Chris farewell and giggled. "Oh, I should surprise Yakov!"  

Slowly opening the door, he heard a soft melody, along with an angelic voice.  

An angelic voice that sounds awfully familiar.  

His eyes widened as he looked through the small crack of the door, gazing at the vision in the room, on the stool, singing his heart out.  

It was Yuuri Katsuki. 

Slightly out of breath, Yuuri faced the clapping man. Yakov had a small grin, nodding, "Amazing as always, Yuuri."  

It seemed to be a day full of blushing. Yuuri laughed sheepishly, flushed all the while, "Thanks Yakov!"  

Yakov nodded, "This is going to be a sure hit."  

Yuuri smiled, nodding to the compliment, looking up from Yakov to the slightly ajar door.  

Wait, what—?  

Eyes as blue as the ocean stared back into his warm brown ones.  

Eyes that blue could be mistaken as the very sky.

There was only one person in Yuuri's mind that fit the bill.  

Shit.  

Yuuri froze.  

"So, Yuuri," Yakov looked up from the music sheet, "About that meeting with Vik— wait, are you okay?"  

Yuuri squeaked in response, looking down.  

Yakov blinked, realization dawns on him. He growled, turning to look back at the door. "What the hell are you doing here, Vitya?!"  

Viktor took this as his cue to come in, all heart-shaped smiles and laughter. "Yakov!"  

Yakov sighed irritably, rubbing his face. "Well, since you're here, I might as well introduce you to each other?"  

Viktor smiled, "Oh, it's nice to meet you, Yuuri Katsuki!" He said, too bright and smiley for Yuuri's poor soul.  

Yuuri gawked at him, "Ho-how did you know my name?"  

"Oh?" Viktor placed a finger over his lips thoughtfully, "I saw Phichit's vlog!"  

Yuuri wanted to die.  

_Can I just die now? Like, I don't know, can a hole just appear and swallow my whole being?_

_Viktor just watched me sing._

_And dance._

_Oh my God, Phichit, I'm going to kill you._   

"Yuuri, where did you learn how to dance?" Viktor asked him curiously, eyes sparkling.  

"Um..."  

"What's your favorite song of all your compositions?"  

"Oh, it's uh.."  

"Do you like dogs? Oh! What about poodles? Do you like them?"  

"Oh, I..."  

"Vitya! You're smothering the poor boy!" Yakov said, exasperated, "Let him breathe, at least!"  

Viktor pouted. "Okay.." He then turned to Yuuri, looking like a kicked puppy with its tail between his legs, "I'm sorry, Yuuri..."  

Yuuri waved him off frantically, "No, no! It's okay? I'm okay!"  

Viktor let out a bubbly laughter, "Oh, you are so adorable!" He said, giving Yuuri a fond look.  

Yuuri swallowed nervously.  

_Did he just give me that look?_   

He mentally shook his head.  

_It was probably my imagination._  

Yakov sighed and stood up from his  chair, "Well, I still have meetings to attend — can you two just get going?"  

Then, Yakov turned to Yuuri and added, "We'll talk about the other details next week — try to bring more songs by then, Yuuri."  

Yuuri nodded and stumbled a bit, Viktor immediately catching him. For a second, it was like Viktor was rendered breathless.  

_Stop imagining things, Yuuri!_

Yuuri flushed adorable shades of red, stuttering out an apology as he jumped from Viktor's embrace.  

"It's okay," came Viktor's reply, with that look again.  

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

Viktor didn't know how to put his feelings into words.  

Yuuri Katsuki is the most beautiful man he has ever had the pleasure of meeting.  

Not that they've met, per se.  

Still doesn't change the fact that Viktor was already smitten with the man, and he thought Georgi had it bad.  

The guy was practically falling over himself to get Anya back. Didn't happen, though.  

Viktor could do nothing but shamelessly stare at the beauty that is Yuuri.  

Yakov started clapping and complimenting him, making his Yuuri turn red. His Yuuri. Oh, what I'd give to have Yuuri...  

He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard a squeak. An adorable squeak. Yuuri was redder than before.  

Yakov turned to look at Viktor, eyes seething. Oh shit.  

"What the hell are you doing here, Vitya?!"  

_Guess that's my cue to come in._  

"Yakov!" I practically pranced into the room, smiling as Yakov took it as mocking.  

_Besides, he has no choice but to introduce me now._   

"Well, since you're here, I might as well introduce you to each other?" Yakov said, obviously irate.  

Viktor put on his best smile and cheerfully said, "Oh, it's nice to meet you, Yuuri Katsuki!"  

Yuuri looked at him with confusion swimming in his eyes, "Ho-How do you know my name?"  

Oh, right.  

"Oh?" Viktor hummed thoughtfully to himself, Yuuri looking awkwardly at him, "I saw Phichit's vlog!"  

It was interesting to see the different reactions flashing on Yuuri's face.  

It was very endearing to watch.  

_Come to think of it..._  

Curious, Viktor asked, "Yuuri, where did you learn how to dance?"  

Yuuri tried stuttering out a reply, but Viktor kept cutting him off with other questions.  

Yuuri looked so close to combusting, with how red his face is.  

Yakov started yelling at Viktor, "Vitya! You're smothering the poor boy!" Sighing frustratedly, Yakov added, "Let him breathe, at least!"  

"Okay.."  

Viktor felt bad now.  

_Did I make him uncomfortable?_

_Am I coming on too strong?_

_Ugh, why am I so stupid at this?_

"I'm sorry, Yuuri..."  

"No, no! It's okay? I'm okay!" Viktor is dying. Can somebody call an ambulance?  

He can totally see it: 'Award-winning, internationally-acclaimed singer, Viktor Nikiforov, died due to a heart attack from a man's supposed cuteness.'  

That would be super lame. But, true.  

"Oh, you are so adorable!" Basically, Yuuri looked at him like he grew two heads. Huh.  

Yakov told them to get going and Yuuri was just going to do that, until he stumbled and almost fell.  

Viktor caught him in the nick of time.  

_Oh my God. I'm holding Yuuri._

_He's in my arms._

_Fuck, he's so soft._

_Lord, thank You._  

Yuuri started flailing his arms around, apologizing with his cute red face and soft voice.  

Viktor thought it was illegal.  

How can someone be this adorable?  

It was like watching one of those cute dog videos that make you want to touch the dogs, but you can't because they're obviously in a video and nowhere near you.  

Viktor groaned internally, sighing.  

I am so smitten with this man.  

And I love it.  

  

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Viktor asks a very important question, Yuuri is a bumbling mess and Phichit is a supportive bff.

"So..."  

Yuuri glanced at Viktor shyly, a questioning gaze set on his face, "Are you...free? Tonight?"  

Yuuri glanced back down, biting his lip nervously, "Oh, uh... I think so? Phichit told me that he was going to be vlogging all night. Something about pranking his own fans."  

Viktor laughed, "Seems like something he would do."  

Yuuri laughed freely at that, "You never know how true that is!"  

"So, you're free?" Viktor asks, smiling. Yuuri shrugs, "Pretty much."  

 _Act casual, Katsuki._  

 _You can do this!_  

Yuuri bit his lip.  

 _Fuck, who am I kidding?_  

 _This is Viktor Nikiforov! Technically asking me out!_  

Viktor lit up, "Can you grab dinner with me?"   

"Oh, um..."  

Viktor pouts, "You can't?"  

Yuuri sighs internally. He looks dejected. _Great job, Katsuki._   

Yuuri shook his head, smiling, "Okay, we'll grab dinner."  

Viktor almost exploded in joy. Smiling widely, he said, "Then, it's a date!"  

Yuuri blinked. Huh?  

"A...date?"  

Viktor winked, "Of course, Yuuri!" He handed Yuuri his phone, "Put your number in so I can come pick you up later!"  

Yuuri tried not to think, inputting his number in Viktor's phone. He handed Viktor his cell and Viktor did the same.  

"Well.." Viktor grinned, "I'll pick you up at 7?"  

Yuuri nodded absentmindedly, not trusting his words at the moment.  

"I'll see you, then!" Viktor said, already walking off, then he turned back, as if he forgot to say something, "Oh, wear something nice!"  

Yuuri walked to his and Phichit's shared apartment in silence.  

 _What just happened?_  

 

Yuuri wanted to scream.  

 _What the fuck?_   

As soon as he came in the apartment, he grabbed his phone and put it on speed dial because this was a _fucking emergency_.  

"Hello?"  

"Fuck, Phichit! Help!"  

Phichit sounded worried over the phone, "What? What happened?"  

Yuuri rummaged through his closet in a constant flurry, "I have a date tonight!"  

That seemed to catch Phichit by surprise, because he heard him running over the phone, "What? Who asked you out?"  

That made Yuuri falter a bit, "Viktor..." Yuuri mumbled.  

"Viktor? Who?"  

"Viktor Nikiforov, Phichit!"  

Phichit was gaping, Yuuri just knew it, "What?! The Viktor Nikiforov?!"  

"Yes! I'm not joking!"  

"I didn't say you were lying!" Phichit sounded offended, "Damn boy, I knew your charms were just irresistible, but this is a whole new level!"  

"He watched your vlog, Phichit."  

"Oh?" Phichit started laughing nonstop, "Shit, Yuuri. Oh my God."  

"Just get the fuck home and help me, you bitch!"  

"Okay, okay, jeez. Stop bitching already."  

  

Viktor spent the rest of his walk home either: a) humming happily, b) pumping his fist, cheering, c) giggling or lastly, d) all of the above in one go.  

"I'm home, Makka!" Viktor happily exclaimed, the fluffy poodle bounding after its ecstatically excited owner.  

"Oh, Makka! I can't believe it! I.." Viktor sighed dreamily, leaning against the kitchen island, "I asked him out. Then, guess what?" He pointedly looked questioningly at his dog, Makkachin barked in return, tongue lolling out.  

"He said yes!" Viktor sighed happily, flopping down the floor, hugging Makkachin, nuzzling his face in his fur. "Oh, Makka... What should I wear?!"  

A flurry of steps followed soon after as Viktor rushed to his bedroom's walk-in closet.  

"Oh my God, my favorite shirt is nowhere to be seen!"  

More rummaging could be heard from the room, then Viktor emerges with a lot of shirts, Makka looking up at him in curiosity. 

"Makka!" Viktor said urgently, "What's better? This or this?" He held up a red shirt and a pinkish one, a desperate look on his face. 

Makkachin yipped and tried reaching for the pinkish one, Viktor's eyes widening in happiness. "I knew it! The pink _does_ suit my skin color!" 

He then ran out of the room to the bathroom, Makkachin left behind to stare after his Master. "Thank you, Makka!" 

Makkachin barks as a happy reply, tongue lolling out while he stares at the bathroom door before he finally decided to cuddle up on the sofa. 

Master needs friends. And as soon as possible. 

  

"No! Yuuri that shirt looks horrible!"  

Yuuri is in a black blazer over a green shirt and a black tie.  

Apparently, it was a fashion disaster.  

Yuuri frowned. It didn't look that bad. Phichit's just being a drama queen as usual.  

"It doesn't look that bad!"  

Phichit 'tsks' at him, exploring Yuuri's wardrobe, "No! It looks... stifling. It's like you're saying 'I'm here on business.' Babe, this is a date!"  

Yuuri glanced at the mirror once again, "...Really?"  

Phichit raised a brow, "Would I ever lie to you?"  

Yuuri sighed, "Fine, then what did you have in mind?"  

"Remove that shirt, yep," Phichit handed him a navy blue shirt, "Wear this with that black blazer."  

Yuuri went along with his best-friend-slash-roommate. "Yeah, no, forego the tie! Come here, honey."  

Yuuri stood still as Phichit removed the black tie, throwing it elsewhere and popping two buttons open, exposing his collarbones.  

"Now, for the hair." Phichit sat him on a chair, reaching for the tube of gel.  

Applying some on Yuuri's hair, he slicked it back and let a few strands loose over his forehead. He removed Yuuri's glasses and told him to grab his contact lenses.  

As soon as everything was done, he had Yuuri stand in front of the mirror.  

Phichit whistled, "Damn, boy. Do you clean up nicely!"  

"Blue suits you too much," Phichit whines, "It's not even fair anymore."  

Yuuri blushed, "Um, thanks Phichit."  

"Where the _fuck_ is the man who yelled my ear off on the phone? Who _are_ you and what did you do to my best friend?" Phichit chortled as Yuuri smacked his arm and rolled his eyes at him.  

"Ha-ha, real mature, _Phi-shit_."  

"Nice comeback, _Fuckatsuki_."  

They stared each other down before laughing their asses off.  

"Seriously, Phichit? _Fuckatsuki_?"  

"What?! It's unfair how convenient my name is sometimes.." Phichit mumbled, pouting.  

Yuuri only laughed and smiled at him, petting him on the head, "Thanks for the help, best friend!"  

"Anytime, best friend," He gave Yuuri a mischievous grin, "Now..." Phichit gave a wide smile, raising his phone, "Before best friend leaves for hot date selfie!"  

The camera shutter goes off and Phichit hummed, satisfied with yet another immaculate selfie.   

  

[Viktor <3] 6:50 PM  

Yuuri!! <3 Can I come over now?  

  

[Yuuri] 6:50 PM  

Oh, sure Viktor! Wait, I'll send you my address.. 

  

Yuuri sighed, "Well, Viktor's apparently going to be here any minute."  

Phichit grinned, getting up, "I'll take that as a sign that I should leave and finish my vlogging."  

Yuuri laughed, "Yeah, probably."  

Phichit walked over to the doorway, then looked back, giving Yuuri a wink, "Have fun on your hot date, Yuuri!"  

Yuuri flushed, "Oh, shut up, Phichit!"  

Last he heard was a rumbling laughter from the doorway. He sighed and smiled fondly.  

Can't ask for a better friend than Phichit.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Yuuri's a bunch of nerves and Viktor's literally dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just gon' leave this here
> 
> ((this is fun lol))

To say that Viktor was a bundle of nerves was an understatement.

He was a huge fucking ball of nerves.

He not only accidentally tripped on Makkachin's tail on the way to his penthouse apartment's door (making the poor dog whine, of course), but also walked back and forth in front of Yuuri's doorstep.

"Oh shit, Viktor, calm down."

Viktor fumbled with his cufflinks and ruffled his hair a little, giving it its slightly messy-hair-don't-care look.

 _God._ Viktor leaned his head on the door. _I should've gone with the gray blazer!_

His musings were stopped when he heard footsteps coming close to the door. His head snapped up and he stumbled hastily away from the door and tried looking casual.

Well, as casual as he can get.

The door opened and there came the beauty that is Yuuri.

Viktor couldn't help but gulp.

With his hair pushed back and his glasses out of the way, Viktor could see Yuuri's warm and dreamy chocolate eyes.

Dressed in a dark blue shirt under a black blazer along with black pants, there were no words to describe how hot Yuuri was.

_Fuck, his shirt's first two buttons are popped open._

"Um, Viktor?"

Shit, I dazed off again.

Viktor gave Yuuri an immediate smile, "Ready to go, _kotyenok_?"

Yuuri nodded shyly, "Yes."

Leading the man out the apartment and to his car, Viktor couldn't stop smiling.

Guess his jaw's going to be hurting for a while after this.

 

Going for dinner in a super fancy restaurant seems to have its 'pros' and 'cons'.

The 'pros' would have to be something among the lines of being able to look good in front of Viktor, what with all the suits and fancy dining.

The only 'con' would be that Yuuri doesn't know _shit_ about etiquette.

Sighing, he could only clutch his coat tighter, gaining Viktor's attention.

Viktor glanced at him worriedly, looking away from the road, "Is something wrong, Yuuri? Are you okay?"

Viktor gasped, "Do you not like the restaurant I picked? Did I mess up after all?"

Yuuri sputtered, blushing, "No, no! The restaurant is fine!" Viktor bit his lip, groaning, "I knew it."

"Viktor, the restaurant's a 5-star restaurant."

"So what?"

"It's expensive as fuck. No one can get a reservation a few hours before their said occassion." Yuuri deadpanned.

Viktor laughed hard. Yuuri can be adorable and sassy at the same time. _He's perfect._

Viktor smirked, "Except me."

Yuuri nodded in agreement, "Except you."

The silence was thick in the air until the two started laughing.

Viktor smiled, "Oh, Yuuri. If you're worried about people judging your table etiquette, don't worry."

Yuuri blinked at him, "Why not..?"

"Because I rented out the whole place for us!" Viktor replied, his heart-shamed smile adorning his face.

" _What_."

"Table for two for Mr. Nikiforov and Mr. Katsuki, this way please."

The man took their coats from them, lightly bowing as he had another waiter led them to the table.

Yuuri could only gape because _what the fuck_.

This was on a whole new fucking level.

Candles lit up the large hall. Roses decorated the place and music played by a quartet by the corner filled the air.

Viktor held out his arm for him, smiling gently.

Yuuri gave a smile in return, latching onto Viktor's arm gently as possible, trying not to clench his arm because how the hell did he manage to do all this in two hours?

Then again, this was Viktor Nikiforov we were talking about.

They were led to the middle of the hall, surrounded by candlelight. The table had this gorgeous set-up that Yuuri was pretty scared to touch.

Hey, no judging.

The set-up was too beautiful to eat in!

Viktor held out his seat for him, acting the complete gentleman. Yuuri smiled at him, taking his seat.

The waiter bowed slightly, handing them menus, "I will be back to take your orders, sirs. Take your time."

Viktor nodded at the man as he left.

Yuuri fidgeted in his seat, looking up all over the place. Viktor couldn't help his smile, gazing at Yuuri's cuteness.

"So," Viktor started, leaning on the table with his hands folded, "Do you like it?"

Yuuri's eyes twinkled, "Like it? Oh, I love it!" He laughed, "I can't help but be inspired to write right now!"

If Yuuri's eyes were twinkling, Viktor's were sparkling all over the place, with a beaming smile on his face, "Oh, really? I'm glad!"

Viktor high-fived himself mentally. _Good one, Viktor! Keep it up, you!_

"So, Yuuri," Viktor took hold of the menu, "What do you want to eat?"

Yuuri hummed thoughtfully, going through the menu, before sputtering out in shock, "What the hell? I don't want to pay a _150 dollars_ for a steak!"

Viktor blinked. "Yuuri, it's fine. I'm paying," He said reassuringly while Yuuri shook his head, "No."

Viktor tried again.

Well, he failed.

"No, Viktor! I want to pay half." Viktor frowned, "But Yuuri, I invited you out."

Yuuri looked away in return, mumbling.

Viktor looked at him confused, "What did you say, Yuuri?"

More mumbling.

Yuuri just wanted to slap himself to death.

_God, how much more stupid can you get, Katsuki?_

Viktor chuckled, "You know that I won't get anything from your mumbling, Yuuri."

"I said," Yuuri took a breath, looking up at Viktor straight in the eye and red in the face and softly said, "You're not the only one who wanted this."

Viktor gaped.

Then, he blushed. He blushed hard.

_Oh my God._

_Yuuri. He said that in such a cute voice._

_I can't — just, Lord, take me._

Viktor felt like one of his fangirls. The type who can't stop gushing over their favorite celebrities, being all fangirl-y and all those stuff that his fangirls enjoyed.

Dammit, it's lame but Viktor can't bring himself to care.

Yuuri said he wanted to go out with me too.

Viktor couldn't wipe the goofy grin on his face after that, "Oh, Yuuri," He cooed, "Look, what do you say to letting me pay this time and you pay for the next one?"

Yuuri blinked slowly, "There's... a next time?"

Viktor blinked, looking down and biting his lip, "If you... want there to be, that is?" Viktor asked hesitantly, "Are you okay with that...?"

Yuuri replied with a soft smile and nodding, "I guess that's okay with me, Viktor. Thank you."

"No problem, Yuuri!"

Viktor was going to die before tonight ended.

He was a dead man.

Throughout dinner, silence was nonexistent.

Viktor asked and asked and asked. Yuuri talked and talked and talked.

For someone with anxiety, Yuuri sure was doing great tonight.

Yuuri internally pat himself on the back. _Great job so far, Yuuri!_

"So, you are the man behind all of my songs?" Viktor started, smiling gently, holding up his wine glass before taking a sip.

Yuuri swallowed a piece of his steak before finding himself nodding, "Yeah, pretty much."

Viktor's eyes shone bright, "The songs are absolutely amazing! It's thanks to you that I'm here where I am right now!" Viktor leaned back, beaming, "I've always wanted to thank you and to do something for you to show my gratitude!"

Yuuri blushed under his gaze, "Oh, um, it's okay. I mean," He took in a light breath, looking up at Viktor through his eyelashes, "It's my job, isn't it?"

Viktor hummed and nodded hesitantly, "But, even so!" He retorted, determined.

Yuuri chuckled and nodded, "You're absolutely welcome, Viktor."

Viktor smiled for the umpteenth time that day.

"So, aside from composing and music, what do you like to do, Yuuri?" Yuuri hummed, picking up his table napkin, dabbing at his mouth lightly.

Viktor was soaking in the sight of Yuuri in front of him.

Yuuri, with his slicked-back, ebony locks and dazzlingly warm, brown, chocolate eyes.

Yuuri, with his enchanting smile and the distracting sway in his hips.

Yuuri, who was right in front of him, daintily picking up his wine glass, lightly sipping like the sophisticated man that he is.

His tongue swiping out of his lips.

Viktor swallowed nervously. Shit.

"Oh, I dance." Viktor snapped his fingers, "I knew it!"

Yuuri cocked his head in a confused manner, "How did you know?"

Viktor put a finger over his lips in a contemplation, "I noticed that you're always graceful and poised, in a way that only dancers have."

Yuuri nodded, a faint blush coloring his cheeks, "I do ballet. Under Minako Okukawa."

Viktor's eyes widened, "Oh! Isn't she an award-winning ballerina? That's amazing, Yuuri!"

Viktor seemed to know Minako as one of the recipients of _Benois de la Danse._

"Oh, it's not like I'm amazing at ballet!" Yuuri stuttered, "I'm just fairly decent at it."

Yuuri's won lots of awards from joining dance competitions through the years under Minako's tutelage, but Viktor didn't need to know that.

It looks like Yuuri didn't need to though, with the way Viktor looked at him disbelievingly. He didn't say anything though.

"I've studied ballet under Lilia Baranovskaya, Yuuri. I know how good a dancer is at what he does just by observing their movements," Viktor said with a knowing look.

Yuuri gasped, "Li-Lilia Baranovskaya? The prima of _Bolshoi_ _Ballet_?"

Viktor grinned, "The one and only."

Yuuri groaned, "That's totally unfair!"

Viktor stared back at Yuuri with a frown, "What do you mean?" Yuuri pouted and crossed his arms against his chest, "You're perfect! You can sing, dance!" Yuuri flailed his arms, "You even have good looks!"

Viktor smirked, leaning against the table to hold Yuuri's hand, "So," he purred, "You think I'm handsome, huh Yuuri?"

Yuuri, realizing his words, turned red and tried taking back his words, "Wha— I meant— oh, I—"

Viktor chuckled and gave him an adoring gaze, smiling, "Oh, Yuuri, I'm flattered, _solnyshko_."

With a blush adorning his face and a nervous laugh, Yuuri looked away in sheer embarrassment as Viktor chuckled good-naturedly.

Yuuri cleared his throat, "What about you, Viktor?"

"Hmm?"

Yuuri looked back at him, curiosity and interest visible in his face, with a light grin, "What does the award-winning, international celebrity singer Viktor Nikiforov do when he's not on tours or in photoshoots?"

Viktor shook his head, "Nothing much."

Yuuri raised a brow at that. He's a celebrity, for crying out loud! Doesn't he have at least a gaming arcade in his mansion or something?

Viktor shrugged, "I get home really late at night and end up sleeping like a log immediately," he said, chucking.

Yuuri cocked his head in confusion, "Don't you have someone at home with you? Like, I don't know," he said, "Your family or something?"

Viktor froze, before a sad smile settled on his face, "Oh, me and my parents," he started, "We don't really agree on my chosen career path."

Yuuri gasped, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Viktor!"

Viktor chuckled, the slight sadness still in his eyes, "No, no! It's fine! You didn't know, Yuuri!"

Yuuri shook his head adamantly, "No! I was insensitive!"

Viktor smiled at him gently, "No, Yuuri. Really, it's fine." Yuuri sighed, getting up from his seat with Viktor looking up at him in confusion.

"Um, Yuuri? What's wr—"

The next thing he knew, arms wrapped around him gently, Yuuri's breathing over his ear and there was a slight weight over his shoulder.

Yuuri was hugging him.

Viktor could not function properly. His mind was going fucking _haywire_.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri mumbled and Viktor laughed, holding onto Yuuri's arms, "I'm fine, Yuuri," Yuuri shook his head lightly, "No, it is not," Viktor tried reassuring him again, only to find the slight pressure on his shoulder not there anymore, Yuuri leaning back, "I'll have to do something then!" Yuuri declared, making Viktor smile.

"You don't have to do anything, Yuuri."

"But I want to," Yuuri retorted determinedly, "I just don't know what to do.."

Viktor sighed, "It's because you don't have to do anything."

Yuuri then retracted his arms and clapped, "I know!"

Viktor looked up at him questioningly and Yuuri gave him the most dazzling smile in return and said, "I'll just have to make you the happiest man in the world!"

Viktor's heart stopped, then his pulse rapidly picking up pace, "Yuuri..."

Yuuri, suddenly aware of the nonexistent distance between him and Viktor, yelped in surprise, "I'm sorry, Viktor!"

Viktor chuckled, "It's more than okay, Yuuri!" He purred, grabbing onto Yuuri's hand.

He brought it to his lips and gave kisses on every knuckle, "Thank you, _dorogoy_."

Seeing Yuuri flushed and knowing it was all because of him made pride well up inside him, "You make me happier just by being with me like this."

Viktor sighed, standing up from his seat, "You don't need to do anything, just," he looked into Yuuri's welcoming brown eyes, " _Stay_ _close_ _to_ _me_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Yuuri and Makkachin meets someone special while Viktor just pines and whines.

 

The drive home was better than before the date: now, it's just all laughs and smiles.  

"So, you've been rooming with Phichit for 5 years?" _Lucky_ , Viktor sighs forlornly, pouting slightly to himself.  

Yuuri nodded despite the obvious growing distress shown in Viktor's face, "Pretty much, yeah. We've been together since freshman year of college," He said, his lilting tone making the pout on Viktor's face fade away, replacing it with his own smile, "I was in the Conservatory of Music and Phichit was in Mass Communication."  

Viktor hummed, his eyes on the road, "When did Phichit start his vlog?"  

Yuuri chuckled, "That's a long story. Well, long story short, he discovered the wonders of social media during our sophomore year and got his hands on a video camera — then, he dragged me and the others to go on his crazy video ideas."  

Grinning, he added, "He once had us wake up at an ungodly hour and rented out a car, taking us on a road trip," he shrugged, "Took us to a hidden waterfall, which no one knows how he found out about, and made us jump."  

Viktor whistled, "Being Phichit's roommate sure takes you everywhere." Yuuri laughed, "Tell me about it."  

Once settled, Yuuri turned to Viktor, "What about you?"  

Viktor hummed questioningly and Yuuri sighed, "Any interesting stories? Anything at all?"  

Thinking to himself, tapping a finger on his chin, Yuuri added, "I don't know, like a crazy drunken experience?"  

Viktor smiled teasingly, "Of course, you'd know a lot about crazy drunken experiences, Yuuri."  

Yuuri scoffed, turning red despite himself, "I couldn't even remember what happened that night, Viktor!"  

Viktor only chortled in reply, Yuuri only sighed, "Oh shut up, you! You are never letting me live this down, are you?"  

Viktor shook his head, a teasing smile still in its place, "You were very adorable, Yuuri."  

"Yeah, yeah."  

Viktor looked over, "Do you have any more plans for tonight, s _olnyshko_?"  

Shaking his head, Yuuri replied, "Not that I know of, why?"  

Viktor grinned, "I want to introduce you to someone!"  

  

Turns out, this wasn't just someone.  

"Makkachin! I'm home!"  

Loud thumps followed Viktor's ecstatic, lilting voice, an adorably large poodle running into the room.  

"Makka!"  

The dog pretty much ran into Viktor's welcoming arms and licked all over his face, making the man chuckle, "Yes, Makka, I missed you too!" A bark.  

Wow, this dog is smart.  

Viktor placed the dog back on the floor, clearing his throat, "Makka, this is Yuuri Katsuki," Makkachin wagged his tail, his tongue lolling out in anticipation, "Yuuri, this is Makkachin!"  

Makkachin took that as his cue to jump Yuuri and slobber him with doggy kisses.  

Viktor might've stolen a few shots of the moment on his phone.  

He also might've made it his phone wallpaper. 

Hey, nobody knows for sure except Viktor.  

Laughing, Yuuri hugged the zealous dog, "Nice to meet you too, Makkachin!" A bark followed that and Yuuri laughed harder.  

"Oh, Viktor! Your dog is just too precious!"  

Viktor grinned at that, "Not 10 minutes into the room and Makka's already stolen your heart?"  

Sighing dramatically, he added, "That's just unfair!"  

He scolded the dog lightly, "Stop stealing all my dates, Makka! You have an unfair advantage!"  

Yuuri laughed until there were tears in his eyes.  

Poodles do have this unfair advantage, don't they?  

  

They drive through streets and green-lit traffic lights, Viktor heading to Yuuri's apartment.  

Yuuri sighed to himself quietly.  

This was an amazing night; one of the best dates he's had so far. No, wait. It is the best date he's had so far.  

Well, it's not like he's gone on many dates to compare this to other ones..  

The car came to a stop in front of Yuuri's apartment complex. Just as Yuuri's about to open the car door, Viktor was way ahead of him, opening it for him, "Here."  

Yuuri blinked. _W_ _as I really that dazed not to notice him getting out of the car?_   

Giving Viktor a smile of his own, he clutched Viktor's outstretched hand and he was pulled out of the vehicle.  

Yuuri turned to him, "So, this is it.."  

Viktor's heart dropped. _No, I don't want this to end yet._   

Viktor scrambled out of his thoughts and blurted out, "Let me walk you up to your door!"  

Yuuri hesitated at that, "Really? You don't have to, Viktor—"  

"No," came Viktor's reply, his eyes softening, " _I want to_."  

Yuuri flushed red and lowered his gaze to the ground. _Pull_ _y_ _o_ _urself_ _together, Katsuki!_  

How many times had he blushed this night, anyway?  

He led the way to his apartment, riding the elevator up to the 5th floor.  

"So, uh," Viktor started and Yuuri looked back at him, questioningly, "Is Phichit home?"  

Yuuri laughed, "No," he said, his eyes softening, "He's still out messing with his fans for a vlog idea. I texted him."  

Viktor laughed, "So, you're pretty much alone at the apartment all the time when he's vlogging?"  

Yuuri shook his head, "Not really," then his eyes twinkled in fondness, "Whenever I need him, he's always there."  

Viktor hummed, when inside, he's being eaten up by his jealousy. "Like when?"  

The elevator doors slide open and the two were out of the lift when Yuuri answered, "Like when a celebrity singer decides he wants to go on a date with his composer."  

Viktor chuckled, Yuuri's eyes were still very much beaming, "Phichit helped you for our date?"  

They stopped in front of Yuuri's apartment door and stood there talking.  

Yuuri scoffed, "Of course! I'm not always this decent-looking guy you have with you, you know."  

Then, there was silence.  

Yuuri blinked and was about to say something to break the silence, when Viktor grabbed him by the waist and his hand.  

Before he knew it, Viktor was invading his personal space, and was kissing his knuckles, "Oh, Yuuri, _dorogoy_ , you are every bit of attractive in my eyes! Do not doubt that."  

Yuuri's lungs stopped functioning and his heart was very much thumping in overdrive. _Viktor, Viktor, Vik_ _tor._  

"I — um, no — I," Yuuri stuttered, Viktor's actions rendering him speechless in the heat of the moment. _This man is dangerous_ , he thought to himself in horror.  

Viktor softly removed his arm from Yuuri's waist, yet he maintained their close proximity and said, "You should probably head in and rest, _lyubov moya_."  

Yuuri could do nothing but nod in reply, grabbing his apartment keys from his coat pocket.  

He almost sighed at the lost of warmth when Viktor moved away as he opened the door.  

He already missed Viktor's touch.  

Fuck.  

He turned back to Viktor, the man's eyes still having this fond gaze, "This is really it.."  

Viktor nodded, smiling softly, "I had fun tonight, Yuuri."  

Yuuri smiled, nodding, "I did too," he added, "Good night, Viktor." 

Before he could overthink his actions, he grabbed the front of Viktor's coat and gave the man a peck on his cheek.  

His cheeks felt hotter than they've ever been before.  

Mumbling out a silent goodbye, he hurriedly went into his apartment, closing the door and leaning against it in a flurry of movements.  

 _Fuck, I just kissed Viktor Nikiforov._  

He slinked down against the door, hiding his flushing face, "Yuuri, you are a dead man," he murmured to himself.  

  

Entering the threshold of his apartment, Viktor's squealing roused Makkachin up from his sleepy time.  

Makka yipped softly as Viktor buried his face in the dog's fur, the man still excited of the previous events.  

"Oh, Makka, Makka, Makkachin! I had the most amazing night!" Makkachin did nothing but rub his nose on Viktor's cheek, Viktor giggling in return, "He was lovely! So lovely!" 

Gasping, Viktor got up and said, "I need Chris! _Oh my God_!"  

Makkachin's stare trailed off as his Master ran in his room, flailing his arms in a hurry. The dog rested his head on the fluffy couch pillow, breathing turning even again, the comfort lulling him to sleep.  

Viktor ran back again and plopping himself on the couch, Makkachin yipped awake. "Oh, oops! Sorry, Makka!"  Makkachin laid back down against Viktor's thigh and yipped softly, prompting the man to rub the dog's head.

Once his laptop opened, he opened Skype, dialling Chris.  

And there he is.  

His screen displayed the blonde supermodel looking like he just woke up, "Oh, shit, were you sleeping? Sorry, Chris!"  

Chris grinned, "Nah, it's okay, Viktor," he winked, "What are best friends for, hmm?" He drawled.  

Viktor laughed, "Right."  

There was some shuffling from the other side as Chris got into a more comfortable position, "So, what did you call for?" Viktor's eyes sparkled, "Oh!"  

"Oh, Chris! You won't believe it!" He then proceeded to tell his friend about his Yuuri. _Oh, his Yuuri._   

Viktor drew in a breath as Chris whistled, "You really like him, huh?"  

"I do." Viktor has never liked anyone as genuine as he liked Yuuri. It was... scary, but he was strangely okay about it. 

Normally whenever it got too serious, Viktor would pull away. So many of his previous lovers drifted away because Viktor didn't want them to get any close.  

It was all because he was scared of commitment.  

Viktor likes Yuuri too much; the only thing scaring him right now to the point of crying is Yuuri not feeling the same.  

He was filled with dread. _Fuck, if Yuuri doesn't want me, how will I ever recover?_  

Chris stared at him silently, observing, "You scared?" Viktor sighed, trailing a hand through his hair, "No. What I'm scared of is..."  

Hesitating, he looked back at Chris through the web cam, "Rejection, I guess?"  

"Oh, Viktor," Chris cooes, "That will _never_ happen!" Viktor looked down again, chuckling softly, "How would you know? Yuuri's never been like the others. Who's to say he won't reject me?" Chris sighed, "I haven't met him, Viktor, but I know you."  

Viktor perked up at that, "You are an amazing man, Viktor. I'm sure he likes you just as much as you like him." Viktor smiles gratefully, "Thanks, Chris."  

Chris grinned and winked, "Yeah, well, that doesn't come for free so I expect you to introduce me to your beau soon, _mon ami_!"  

Viktor laughed and replied, "He's not my beau... yet."  

They both laugh and Viktor thanks him again and the call ends with Viktor feeling relieved.  

Thank God for Chris. 

 

"Well?" Yuuri looked up from his cereal as Phichit looked at him expectantly, "What?"  

"How was it?" Phichit grinned madly, holding up his phone, obviously recording again. 

"Phichit, I am not answering 'til you drop that phone."  

Phichit sighed in resignation, "Ugh, fine," He turned his phone off and pulled up a chair to sit and stared at Yuuri expectantly.  

"It was... amazing." Phichit grinned and whooped so loud that the whole apartment complex might've heard him. Yuuri frantically tried to shush him face red, only succeeding to give him more reasons to 'whoop' of.  

"Fucking hell, Phichit, shut up!"  

Phichit drew a hand over his chest and gave a mock offended look, "Um, how dare you?"  

Yuuri sighed, face still red, "Fine, sorry. Look, the date was amazing and it was at a five-star restaurant."  

Phichit's jaw dropped, "Dude?"  

Smirking, Yuuri continued, "He rented the whole thing out, too."  

"What the fuck?!"  

"I know!" Yuuri said, shaking his head, "I reacted the same. Their steak costs around a 150 dollars, Phichit!"  

Phichit scoffed, "Fuck those steaks, man. You know I make the best steaks in town!"  

"Phichit, your mom does," Yuuri deadpanned with a blank look on his face.  

Phichit pouted and flailed his arms around, "I might've made those — you don't know for sure, Yuuri!"  

"Phichit," Yuuri started, "At that dinner your family invited me to, we were together the whole day before the dinner; you couldn't have cooked those steaks."  

Phichit crossed his arms and pouted, "Still. I could be a five-star chef and you wouldn't know!"  

Yuuri waved him off, "Yeah, yeah." 

"So?" Phichit wiggled his brows suggestingly, "What else did you do? Was there some..." He trailed off in an attempt to build up anticipation, "Action?"  

Yuuri gasped and threw him a piece of bread, which Phichit narrowly avoided, too busy laughing his ass off.  

"Fuck you too, Phichit."  

"Oh come on, what did you guys do after? Please don't tell me y'all went home immediately."  

Yuuri bit his lip and stirred his coffee and took another spoonful of his cereal and swallowed, "He took me to his apartment."  

"Ooh, he did, huh?" Yuuri turned red at Phichit's implicating tone, "He just took me to meet Makkachin!"  

Phichit tilted his head, "You mean his dog?" Yuuri nodded and Phichit whistled, "He must like you a whole _lot_ then."  

Yuuri turned back to him and Phichit continued, "I mean, he took you to meet his pet — for me, that would be a big, big deal." 

Yuuri nodded slowly, taking a sip of his coffee, "I guess... I mean, he doesn't get along with his parents."  

"Really?" Phichit asked, Yuuri nodding and smiling sadly, "I can guess how hard his life is, what with having both his parents disagree on his chosen career."  

"Then, having to be held up on a pedestal," Yuuri added.  

The atmosphere around them turned silent, Phichit observing Yuuri. "You really do like him, huh?"  

"I don't know, Phichit," Yuuri sighed, "It's just that everything comes natural with him..."  

Phichit sighed, smiling, "Just, Yuuri," Yuuri hummed in reply, looking at Phichit inquiringly, "Don't get hurt, please."  

Yuuri smiled. "I wont. Don't worry."

"Viktor would never hurt me."  


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Viktor STILL pines and Yuuri and Yuri train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to post this :(( I've been busy with school gah anyways, hope you enjoy!

"Oh, if it isn't Yuuri."  

Yuuri bowed low in a panic, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to come in for training these past few days, _Sensei_!"  

Minako stood firm, eyes stern then she said, "You are my protegé, Yuuri. You need to train if you want to be a better danseur."  

"I know, I'm sorry.." Yuuri said apologetically and Minako sighed, "Fine. Go to the barre."  

While doing barre warmups, Yuuri started thinking. Minako observed from the sidelines, barking orders whenever needed.  

"I think you're ready to compete again, Yuuri."  

Recovering from an arabesque, Yuuri looked back at his mentor, slightly shook, " _Sensei_?"  

Minako grinned, "It's good to go on competitions once in a while, Yuuri! Come on!"  

Yuuri gave a small frown, looking down, "What — but I —" Minako only shushed him, "There's one coming up in 3 months, Yuuri. With your skillset and hardworking nature, we'd be able to pull it off!"  

Yuuri hesitated, "But _Sensei_ , I still have a job..."  

Minako scoffed, "As a composer, yeah, which doesn't really demand your presence that much, right? Haven't you started on the next album in advance?"  

Yuuri nodded, "Yeah, I did but..."  

Minako sighed, "Look, Yuuri," Yuuri looked up at Minako, "I wouldn't suggest you do this if I don't think you can pull it off," she said softly, "And I know you can! I'm here with you anyway!"  

Yuuri sighed and nodded with a small smile, "Okay, Minako- _sensei_. I'll do it."  

Minako with her hands on her hips smiled triumphantly, "That's the spirit!" 

 

" _What are you doing here._ "  

Viktor's head snapped up, sniffling softly, " _Yuratchka_!"  

Yuri Plisetsky cocked a hip and scowled, giving the older man a disgusted glare, "Fuck off, old man. What the  _fuck_  are you doing here?"  

The singer grabbed him and shook his shoulders, "I can't take this anymore!" 

Viktor couldn't help but mess around with Yuri. It's always been a pleasure to tease the teen.  

Yuri Plisetsky is one of the most promising dancers of today. With his flowing blonde hair down to his shoulders and petite stature, no one would think of the teen having a potty mouth.  

Ha, so much for Russia's Fairy.  

Despite his consistent bad moods and harsh-spat words, Yuri's renowned for his fluidity and well-executed dance moves.  

He was starting to dabble in different dances, but Yuri's always been a  _danseur_.  

Breakdancing doesn't come as easy to him as ballet does, though.  

It frustrates him to no end and Viktor's always been there to have the front seat to Yuri's infamous raging rants. Viktor affectionately calls these rants ' _fits of rage™_.' Entirely because it sounds awesome.  

Now he knows why he may have been one of the reasons for the raging. 

Trying to get away from Viktor's clutches, Yuri scowled and flailed his arms about, "If this is about that fucking pig again, I swear I'm going to kill you! I have practice!" 

Viktor whined, "Can't you skip it and comfort your one and only friend?"  

Yuri scoffed and kicked Viktor's thigh, the man yelping in response, "You are not! I have Beka!"  

Viktor had to grin at that.  _He didn't deny being my friend, huh?_  He muses.  

"Besides, who the  _fuck_  wants to stay and listen to you drag on and on about how perfect your fucking composer is?" Yuri added, "Ugh, pathetic."  

Pouting, Viktor only crossed his arms over his chest, "But, he is perfect!"  

Yuri could only throw his arms in frustration, "Not this again!" 

"Yuri!"  

Both men stood at attention, rigid as footsteps echoed down the hall toward them. Chancing a glance behind them, Viktor gave the person his heart-shaped smile, "Lilia!"  

Lilia Baranovskaya, one of the best awarding ballerinas of all time. With her intimidating nature and strict training habits, even Yuri Plisetsky doesn't stand a chance.  

Viktor is an exception, though.  

Well, he always is.  

"Viktor," Lilia nodded in hello, then she turned to Yuri, eyes stern, "And you were supposed to be in the studio warming up ten minutes ago."  

Yuri sighed exasperatedly and pointed at Viktor, "It's because of this stupid old man's fault!"  

Viktor gasped, "I am not old!"  

Yuri snorted at that, "Yeah and you're superman." Viktor pouted and turned to Lilia, "Lilia, tell Yuri that I am not old!"  

Lilia had this ghost of a smile on her lips and said, "Right, you don't look a day over 30."  

Yuri's jaw dropped. The fuck? Did Lilia Baranovskaya, the iron lady of the Russian Bolshoi Ballet, just joke about Viktor's age?  _What?_   

Viktor whined and prompted Lilia to hit him with her stick, the one she always brought to training. Yuri had to flinch at that, despite not really feeling sorry for Viktor.  

"Stop your whining and get to  _that man's_  office! You're needed!" Viktor looked down, sighing and nodded in resignation, "I will."  

With Viktor out of earshot, Lilia turned to her protegé, "Now, we have to get started on training if you want to win,  _Yuratchka_." Yuri nodded, grim determination set on his lips, "Let's do it." 

 

"You going out again?" 

Yuuri glanced back at Phichit, duffel bag slung over his shoulder and in his sweats, "Yeah, I have practice today." 

Phichit nodded, forehead scrunching up in a frown, "Don't overexert yourself this time, Yuuri," Yuuri tried to cut him off but Phichit shushed him first, "No. We both know how stubborn you are and how overwhelming a competition is, Yuuri." 

"I know, I know." 

"Then, promise me?" Yuuri hesitated, then sighed soon after, nodding, "Yes, okay, Phichit." 

Phichit smiled in triumph, "Thank you," then his eyes softened, "You know I'm just looking out for you.." 

Yuuri shook his head and gave him a smile, "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Phichit. Well, I better head off or Minako-sensei will have my head." 

Phichit laughed, "Yeah, you better." 

Grabbing his cellphone and pocketing his apartment keys, Yuuri bid Phichit goodbye and headed out. 

Walking to Minako's studio was normally uneventful, if not for the random text messages from Viktor. 

They haven't met for weeks, which Viktor often whined about to Yuuri's amusement. But what can they do? With Viktor's regular (and full) schedule and Yuuri's composing job and training with Minako, they don't have enough time to see each other for a while. 

They've been texting a lot these days just to compensate for the times that Viktor wanted to ask Yuuri out but can't because of their jobs. 

From a gross story about this cameraman who, at the set during filming, let out a huge fart or an adorable story about a small girl, a fan, who had asked for his autograph, a picture and a hug; Viktor told it all. 

It brought a smile on his face. It was like they weren't separated at all. 

 

[Viktor <3] 12:15 PM 

Yuuri, what do you think of Paris? 

 

[Yuuri] 12:16 PM 

Oh. Uh, I don't know.. Ballet, I guess? I've always thought of going to Paris someday and watch a ballet. 

 

[Viktor <3] 12:17 PM 

Ooh! Great idea! We should! 

 

Yuuri's smile only widened and he happily typed out a reply. 

 

[Yuuri] 12:18 PM 

Someday. 

 

[Viktor <3] 12:19 PM 

Someday. 

 

The set was bustling. 

Like literally everyone was on their feet, either stumbling in their costumes, stumbling over the tremendous amount of stuff in their hands or stumbling over a distracted celebrity sprawled over the floor near his own changing room. 

"What are you doing?" 

Viktor lifted his gaze from his phone, a woman giving him an amused gaze, "Mila!" 

Mila giggled and gave him a knowing look, "Is that him?" 

Viktor gave her an overexcited nod and showed her their text conversation. 

This was the thing with Mila; she was always down for some impromptu story-telling sessions. Even if the so-called story is about his love life. 

Mila Babicheva, well-known for her dramatic portrayal of Fantine in Les Miserablés, was a singer-actress with a charming aura and a humorous and mischievous streak. Viktor couldn't really regard her as one lacking of a love life (she's been pining over her best friend, Sara Crispino, a famed supermodel for who-knows-how-long), and sharing stories with her has been nothing short of relatable and entertaining. 

"It's just hard! Sara's always been kind of naïve, despite her seemingly aggressive nature, you know what I mean?" Viktor nodded, Sara did seem a bit off, even though she was very assertive. 

Then, Mila just smiled and sighed softly, "But, you know," Viktor looked over, "I haven't seen you this happy before." 

Viktor looked down, "I have never been this happy before." 

Mila grinned softly, "I'm kind of surprised. You really like him..." Viktor absentmindedly nodded, "Aren't you bothered how fast this is all going?" 

Viktor held Mila's scrutinizing gaze, "I know it's going too fast, but..." Viktor's eyes were blown wide, hazy and confused, "Everything just feels so natural with him. I feel like I can say or do anything and he wouldn't mind. I feel like I could lay my heart bare and he would wrap it up in his own warmth and warm me up from the inside. This must be silly but, I feel..." Viktor trailed off, "complete when I'm with him." 

Mila breathed in deeply, not knowing what to say to that. 

What do you even say to someone who's obviously not just pining over a simple crush, but is in love? 

For someone pining this hard, Viktor was painfully oblivious to the depth of his own feelings. 

Try as she might, she could never procure a proper reply. 

After a minute of silence, Mila smiled gently, "Then, don't let him go, you hear me?" 

Viktor gave her a salute in return, "Yes, ma'am!" 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where all hell breaks loose.

To say that Viktor's clingy was an understatement. 

He is very clingy. 

As soon as Yuuri got a day off to himself, he messaged Viktor about it. Viktor was more than happy about it and fought off the director to let him take a day off from the set. 

(Honestly? He just slipped out of the set and bribed this one staff who saw him with a couple of bucks; piece of cake.) 

Luckily, he had no scenes to film that day, and so, he took to the road for two hours back to the city. 

Yuuri frowned, "You should've told me you were out of town, Viktor." 

They walked around the park, Viktor in his poorly disguised state, eating ice cream. 

"But Yuuri," Viktor whined, "You wouldn't have allowed me to get back here to spend time with you!" 

"That's because you have your job to worry about!" 

"And you ask why I didn't tell you..." Viktor mumbled, slightly pouting. 

Yuuri sighed, "I'm sorry," Viktor glance at him from the corner of his eyes, "I really am glad you're here with me, though," Yuuri said, smiling softly. 

Viktor gasped, "Oh, Yuuri!" 

He laughed as Viktor hugged him tight, nuzzling his nose on Yuuri's hair, "Okay, Viktor, I kinda need to tell you something.." 

Viktor looked up questioningly, "Hmm?" 

Yuuri shook his head and smiling, he took Viktor's hand and led him to a bench nearby under a shade. 

The perfect spot. 

"So, what is it, Yuuri?" Yuuri fidgeted slightly, clearly under the mercy of his nerves. 

"Um, you know how busy I am these days?" 

Viktor frowned thoughtfully, "Yes, you've been busy with composing right?" 

Yuuri shook his head, "I've been done with your album weeks ago," Viktor sprung to his feet at that, eyes sparkling, "Then, you're free?" 

Yuuri faced down guiltily, "..No." 

Viktor asked, confused, "What do you mean?" 

Yuuri looked at him straight in the eye, "I'm going to be in a dance competition, that's why I've been busy every day — I've been training." 

Viktor's jaw dropped, "You—You are?" Yuuri nodded, laughing softly, "Minako- _sensei_ said I should do it. That I still have what it takes." 

Viktor smiled happily, grabbing his hands, "Oh, but Yuuri, you do!" Yuuri glanced at him from under his lashes, "I'm sure you'd be amazing!" 

Yuuri nodded sheepishly, "Thank you, Viktor," then he pointed his gaze down, "I'm sorry if I kept it from you..." Viktor shook his head, "Oh no, it's okay, _solnyshko_!" Then, he winked, "I'll even be there to watch you, if you want!" Yuuri laughed and held Viktor's hand, squeezing it, "I'd love to have you there." 

Viktor has never felt happier than this. 

 

"So, how was your boyfriend?" 

Yuuri blushed and waved Phichit off, "He is _not_ my boyfriend!" 

Phichit raised a brow at that, closing his magazine, "Then, what are you guys?" 

Yuuri shrugged, "I don't know. Just two guys getting to know each other." 

Phichit scoffed, "I call _bullshit_!" 

Yuuri hissed, "Phichit—" Phichit raised a hand at that, silencing him, "No, Yuuri; don't let your anxiety take over your thoughts like this! The guy is obviously smitten over you!" 

Yuuri sighed, "We aren't going out, though." 

Phichit gave him a knowing look, "Maybe you just haven't noticed a sign." 

"A sign?" 

"Oh, you know," Phichit started, pouring Yuuri a cup of tea, "Like when a guy subtly asks you to be his or something like that." 

Yuuri scoffed, "Yeah right, I would've notcied if he implied something like that, Phichit." 

Phichit shrugged, "If you say so." 

Yuuri couldn't have been more wrong. 

 

[Viktor <3] 6:00 AM 

Good morning, Yuuri! 

 

Yawning, Yuuri took the vibrating phone up to his eyes and grabbed his glasses, squinting because of the screen's brightness. Lowering the brightness, he took to replying Viktor's text and climbing out his bed to prepare for what the day might bring. 

Let's see; he had practice with Minako at 8:00 AM to 12:00 PM, then he needs to go to the agency to meet up with Otabek for Viktor's new album, then training again. 

Yuuri groaned as he flexed his sore arms. Fuck, now he really wants to go back to Hasetsu. 

An hour in the hot springs won't kill anyone, after all. 

Grabbing a towel, he climbed into the shower-slash-tub and washed over his body. Warm water poured down over him as he drowned in his thoughts. _What are we exactly? Are we...together-together?_

Yuuri scoffed mentally and grabbed his loofa. Yeah, right. No man like that would want me. Laughing bitterly, he scrubbed all over his arms. Viktor Nikiforov, always first on the top 100 hottest bachelors of the year, celebrity singer, interested in a nobody. A dime-a-dozen composer like me. What a laugh. 

Yuuri shook his head, drops of water falling all over the place. _No, there you go again, Yuuri! Fuck, just stop thinking!_

Getting through the rest of his routine proved to be easier as soon as the voice in his head shut up. 

His day was getting more stressful by the minute. 

Yuuri not only has to report to Quad Agency later for a meeting with Yakov, but he has practice with Minako soon after. 

And Yuuri can't seem to nail his arabesque. It's a sure sign he's stressed out. He's always been good at arabesques. 

And for some reason, his recent compositions suck. 

Well for him, at least. 

And he can't help but be _fucking jealous_. 

He and Viktor haven't been texting much lately. With Viktor's tight schedule (ever since he ditched the set for a date with Yuuri, his Director started to get more strict around the singer) and Yuuri's equally stressful schedule, they just didn't have enough time for leisure anymore. 

They still make it a point to at least ask each other how they're doing, though it doesn't last for more than three messages. 

The fact that Viktor has an extremely attractive female lead in the movie didn't help. 

Every minute — _every second_ — that he couldn't spend with Viktor, he was more than sure Mila was spending it with the singer. 

Not only does she spend every fucking minute with him, he keeps on talking about _Mila this_ , _Mila that_ whenever they do get to call or text. 

He knows that Mila Babicheva was just a co-actor, nothing more, but could you blame him if he gets unreasonably jealous? Viktor treats him as if he was a treasure; he looks at him as if Yuuri hung the very stars in the sky, and now, he couldn't even text to ask if Yuuri had lunch yet. 

Yuuri shook his head. _No, Yuuri, you guys aren't even together! Get your shit together!_

Before he could flub his perfectly-coordinated jump, Yuuri shushed his thoughts and continued on with his routine. 

After another round of dancing, he gathered his stuff and headed for the apartment to freshen up a bit before his meeting with Yakov. 

 

Arriving at the doorstep, he was ushered in by a fidgety Phichit. Raising a brow at his strange behavior, Yuuri questioned him, "What's up with you?" 

Phichit laughed nervously, "Aha, it's nothing!" 

Yuuri just sighed in resignation and grabbed a cup of water, Phichit following him around, "So, uh, Yuuri," Phichit started, "have you checked the news at all?" 

Yuuri gave Phichit a suspicious look, "No?" 

Phichit sighed in relief before he caught himself and coughed once, "Oh, uh, I guess that's okay!" 

"Why?" Yuuri asked, scrunching his forehead in confusion, "Did something happen?" 

Then, he gasped, "Did someone die?" 

Phichit waved his hands in front of him frantically, "No, no! Trust me, it's nothing to worry about, Yuuri!" 

Yuuri sighed, "Okay, fine." 

He made a grab at the remote until Phichit, slightly panicky, held it out from his grasp, "What? Phichit?" 

Phichit sheepishly smiled, "Oh, uh," then his eyes widened, "Yuuri, won't you be late?" 

Glancing at the wall-clock, he inwardly swore. 

Yuuri made a mental note to check the latest news on his phone during his walk to the agency later on. Phichit was acting too weird; this must be big news. 

Bidding Phichit goodbye, he reminded his friend to livestream his fans tonight, as promised. Phichit waved him off reassuringly, giving a thumbs-up as Yuuri smiled. 

Walking to the agency, he opened the News app on his phone, looking through the headlines. 

Politics, politics — oh hey, it's Phichit — more politics and... _oh_. 

 

**Viktor Nikiforov on a date?!**

By Jess Kim 

 

_Celebrity singer Viktor Nikiforov is out of town for his new movie's shooting, 'Aria,' a musical drama of a whirlwind romance of two strangers on a cruise around Europe. Co-actor and leading lady Mila Babicheva was seen with Nikiforov last night, getting undeniably comfortable with the bachelor..._

 

**Read More**

 

Yuuri switched his phone off in a flurry, feet moving faster than intended. 

He needed the distraction and asap. 

 

Viktor frowned, "Why isn't he replying?" 

Mila looked up from her magazine and called out to the singer, "What's up, Vik?" Viktor sighed and placed his phone down, pouting, "Yuuri. He hasn't been replying to any of my texts!" 

Mila laughed and went back to her magazine, flipping absentmindedly, "Maybe he's just busy? You did say he told you he was busy with practicing for that dance competition, right?" 

Viktor bit his lip, "I don't know... Something feels _off_." 

Mila waved him off, "I'm sure everything's fine, Vik! Just wait for his reply; he's bound to reply soon." 

Hesitating for a minute, Viktor nodded slowly, "I guess that's fine.." 

Despite Mila's unwavering confidence that nothing was wrong, Viktor could feel something was terribly wrong. 

He just had this gut feeling. 

 

_One, two, three._

_One, two, three._

_Turn, hold the stance and jump—_

Thud. 

Yuuri sat on the floor, panting and sweaty from practicing nonstop. Minako looked at him with disapproval, "Yuuri, you should rest." 

In a matter of seconds, Yuuri was already on his feet and on plié, "I can still go on, Minako- _sensei_ ," Minako shook her head, "No. Rest." 

Yuuri tried to protest, but Minako gave him one of her scariest glares and he had backed down with that. No way was he going against this beast. 

Sitting on the floor cross-legged, he grabbed his water bottle and chugged down the remaining liquid, quenching his thirst.  

His phone pinged.  

_Another_ text from Viktor. 

He hid it in his bag without reading the text. 

_Better I just leave him alone — he probably likes that actress more than me, anyway.._ He thought, smiling sadly. 

_No wait. Maybe one last text._

He grabbed his phone and typed rapidly, smiling ruefully and moved his finger over the "send" button. 

_Better to be over and done with it now._

Biting his lip, he saved it as draft and sighed heavily. 

_Maybe later would be best._

Minako stared at him, observing, eyes focused and stern, "Why are you so distracted today, Yuuri?" 

Yuuri stilled in his movements, turning his head slowly to look at Minako, "What?" 

Minako's eyes turned to slits, "You're acting unusually restless, nowhere near the graceful and expressive moves you usually have." Yuuri looked down ashamed as Minako continued, "You're dancing full of raw sadness and confusion. Why?" 

Yuuri shook his head, "Minako- _sensei_ , I don't want to talk about it." 

Minako's eyes softened as she approached he student and knelt down, squeezing his shoulder in assurance, "Yuuri, you know you can talk to me, right?" Yuuri nodded and Minako gave him a small smile and a pat on the shoulder, "Then, when you're ready, feel free to tell me. Alright?" 

"Okay, Minako- _sensei_." At that, Minako seemed to flip the switch yet again, her eyes hardening as she barked at Yuuri to get up from his butt and to get into fifth position. 

Yuuri scampered off to do as she pleased, trying his best to maintain the position as Minako corrected some of his limbs. 

 

Viktor was getting desperate and worried. 

Yuuri not replying once was weird enough, but now it's like he's been ignoring Viktor's texts everyday. 

Not once did Yuuri reply. 

Viktor wanted to cry. But, he wouldn't. He couldn't. Not when Makkachin isn't here to make him feel all better after. Not when the only person who could cheer him up isn't even replying to his texts. 

" _Mon ami_!" 

Viktor glanced up from his phone, teary-eyed, "Chris!" 

Chris frowned, "Whoa, whoa. What's wrong, buddy?" He wrapped an arm around Viktor's shoulder as Viktor sniffled lightly, "Yuuri hasn't been replying to any of my texts for _days_! I don't know what happened — did I do something wrong or worse," Viktor gasped, springing to his feet, "did something happen to _my Yuuri_?" 

Grabbing Viktor, Chris tried calming him down, "Viktor, calm down. I'm sure he's fine. Besides," Chris bit his lip, "I think I know why." 

Viktor gave him a confused look.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where chaos ensues and among it all, hope is born.

As soon as he got home, Yuuri went straight for his room and locked the door. 

Plopping on the bed, he buried his face and felt the tears streaming down the pillows. _Why are you so affected? You knew it was too good to be true! Viktor Nikiforov wouldn't be any different..._

He sat up, still teary-eyed, and looked up at the ceiling, "Do I even want to compete again?" 

_No way would you be able to win. You would just disappoint Minako-sensei. Your piourettes suck. Your compositions suck. You're a hopeless case. You're a burden to everybody. Viktor just played you, and you let him. Stupid, stupid, stupid._  

There was that voice again. It won't go away. 

Yuuri cried harder, clutching his head in his hands, covering over his ears mumbling, "Go away, go away, go away — please," 

But it seemed the voice was mocking him. It laughed and laughed and said all those god awful things— 

_Viktor doesn't love you. He probably thinks you're a burden._

_No._

_Viktor probably hates you already. You've been, **after all** , ignoring his texts. _

_Viktor's not like that._

_Somebody like Viktor would never like somebody like **you**. _

_He's better off with anybody but **you**. _

Yuuri let out a particularly loud cry and almost immediately, Phichit was at the door, "Yuuri? Yuuri, are you okay?" 

Caught by surprise, Yuuri sniffled and tried wiping away his tears, and tried answering in a normal voice, "I'm fine," he cringed at his voice cracking. 

"Can you open the door?" Phichit asked softly. 

Hesitating for a minute, Yuuri walked over to the door and Phichit gave him a tender hug, "Let's hang around the living room and watch TV, hmm? I have tubs of ice cream," Phichit said, already bribing him. 

Yuuri let out a laugh, "You know me too well, sir." 

Phichit's eyes crinkled into a smile, "Of course, I do." 

 

Yuuri was comfy. 

With fluffed pillows, soft blankets and a tub of his favorite mint chocolate ice cream, Yuuri lounged on their couch. Phichit was definitely spoiling him. 

"How are you feeling?" Glancing from the TV, Yuuri was met with Phichit's smiling yet worried face, grabbing his own spoon and tub of cookies and cream ice cream. Yuuri smiled sadly, "Alive." 

Phichit sighed and embraced Yuuri, "Oh, Yuuri..." 

"Can we please go back to watching TV?" Yuuri said snarkily, Phichit smacking his arm, "Fine." 

Flipping through the channels, the two fought over what to watch, "Ugh, no! Let's watch the Kardashians!" Phichit said, holding onto the remote, Yuuri grabbed the other end of the device, pulling, "No! Hell's Kitchen!" 

The two went at it back and forth, until someone accidentally pressed a button. The channel switched. TMZ. 

They were talking about Viktor. 

"Viktor and Mila, huh? Well, to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised, you know." 

"I know! Those two look good together and they look like they get along pretty well anyway." 

Phichit took this chance to grab the remote and change the channel to a movie, "Yuuri, what about this?" 

Yuuri just stared down silently and said, "I'm just going to go back to my room, after all..." 

Phichit sprung to his feet, grabbing onto Yuuri, "No! You are going nowhere, Mister!" 

Yuuri frowned and flailed about, trying to get Phichit off, "I'm fine, Phichit! Now, lemme go!" 

Phichit just grabbed onto him harder, lying his head against Yuuri's shoulder, "No, you're not," Yuuri stilled, "Yuuri, you can cry it all out to me. You don't need to be alone to do that." 

Yuuri felt his tears pour down and Phichit held him like that, rubbing his back. 

 

Calming Viktor down took three people. 

Mila, Chris and Georgi, who upon entering the said room to a near-hysterical Viktor, immediately went out the door only to get pulled back into the room by a desperate Mila. 

"What the fuck are they saying about us?!" 

Chris sighed, trying to soothe the man was harder than he thought, "Viktor, you're the top bachelor of the year. Throughout your career, you never did open up about any of your relationships—" 

"Because I never had anyone I was this interested in!" Viktor retorted, the frustration ebbing away on his words, "Not until Yuuri came into my life.." 

Viktor then added and mumbled, "I'm not even straight..." Mila snorted at that, "Neither am I, but they don't know about that." 

"That's it," Viktor started, making a grab at his phone and said, "I need to talk to him." 

Chris clutched at his arm, "No, Viktor," Viktor stared at him furious, "Then, what? Let him get any more delusions about me liking someone else? Oh no, I think not." 

Chris shook his head sadly, "No, Viktor," He stared Viktor dead in the eyes, "Let him have his space — Nothing will get fixed like this; not when you're acting like you want to kill someone." 

Viktor deflated at that, tiredness and frustration sinking into his bones, "I messed up, didn't I?" 

Mila gasped, "No, no, Viktor! This isn't your fault!" 

"If I hadn't accepted this movie role in the first place, I wouldn't be here..." Viktor mumbled, eyes downcast, the saddest expression any of them has seen on his face, "This wouldn't have happened..." 

"So, what," Georgi started, "You're saying that you shouldn't have done your job?" 

Viktor frowned, "No!" 

"Then, what? You think Yuuri would appreciate it if you turned down a major movie deal for him?"  

Viktor looked down and shook his head. Yuuri would very well be upset if he did turn down a movie deal just for him. He'd think he's being a burden, a distraction, even when Viktor made it very clear that he doesn't want to do it. 

Georgi huffed, "I thought so as much," He grasped Viktor's shoulder and added, "It's going to be fine. Just think of something to make it up to him and finish this goddamn movie!" 

Looking down, Viktor whined, "But, that's like three more months!" 

Georgi crossed his arms and stared Viktor down, "So, what? You're going to rush into things? Be my guest." 

Viktor sighed, albeit a little hesitant, "Fine." 

"Do you have any idea what to do, though?" Chris asked, and Mila added, "Well you can try and serenade him 'til he comes out of his apartment when you come back." 

Viktor shook his head no and Chris smirked, "What, not grand enough for you?" Viktor let out a little laugh, "Kind of." 

Georgi sighed and walked over to the dresser and arranged Viktor's outfit, "Only Viktor would be stupid enough to plan something big and announce to the whole world that he loves his composer." 

Viktor gasped and jumped around the room excitedly, "I got it!" 

All three of them eyed each other warily. Oh, this was going to be a long day.. 

 

It wasn't until noon that Yuuri woke up, feeling like absolute shit. 

Was that snot? Eww. 

Groaning, he rubbed his crusted eyes and looked around the living room, on the couch. 

He tried moving his hand, but found that he couldn't. He glanced at his hand. Phichit was holding onto it, and Yuuri's heart swelled. _I have the bestest best friend ever._

Carefully removing Phichit's hand from his, he quietly walked off to the kitchen to start off breakfast. 

Shortly after frying the last of the eggs, Phichit appeared by the kitchen's entrance, yawning tiredly, "You okay there, bud?" 

Yuuri laughed and threw him an eggshell, "Fuck you, what's with the accent?" 

Phichit wiggled his eyebrows, "Just tryin' to cheer ya up, bud!" 

Yuuri laughed harder, and said, "Your accent sounds stupid. Never do it again." 

Giving him a mock salute and a wink, Phichit replied, "Whatever ya want, bud." 

Yuuri just shook his head and smiled, handing Phichit his plate of ham and eggs and a cup of coffee. 

"So," Phichit started, "How are you feeling, Yuuri?" Yuuri smiled and replied, "Better. Thanks, Phichit." 

Phichit nodded, a grin forming on his face, "That's great! So, do you have practice today?" 

Yuuri sighed and nodded, "Yes, unfortunately. Well, I'd have to go or else, Minako-sensei will hunt me down." Phichit laughed, "How the hell did you even survive as her student?" 

Yuuri shrugged, "She's a family friend, and she really isn't that bad." 

Getting up, Yuuri sipped the remaining of his coffee and said, "Well, I'll have to go get ready." 

Phichit nodded absentmindedly, his phone distracting him, "Yeah sure." 

Well, it's not the actual phone distracting him. 

It's what he saw on his phone. 

                   **v-nikiforov followed you**. 

                                   2 seconds ago. 

Another ping rings around the room and he received a message. Phichit frowned. He plays around with Yuuri's feelings and now, he wants to talk to me? Oh hell no. 

Ignore it. 

It's been days and it hasn't stopped. 

_Fuck, no wonder Yakov's gone bald. This asshole keeps on messaging me and messaging me._  

Phichit sighed and buried his head in his hands, staring at his instagram account. 

I already blocked him on Facebook, so instagram's the only one left. 

_This bastard won't stop at nothing, won't he?_

Phichit grabbed his phone furiously, and opened Viktor's messages. 

 

**v-nikiforov**

PHICHIT 

 

**v-nikiforov**  

I'm really, really, REALLY sorry to bother you 

 

**v-nikiforov**

BUT I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU 

 

Phichit sighed, shaking his head and muttered, "Lord, help me." 

 

**phichit+chu**

what do you want

 

**v-nikiforov**  

OH THANK GOD FINALLY

 

**phichit+chu**

are you gonna talk or what

 

**v-nikiforov**

Oh right 

 

**v-nikiforov**

About Yuuri.... 

 

**phichit+chu**

you know what nvm i don't want to talk to you

 

**phichit+chu**

do you even know how devastated he was

 

**v-nikiforov**

NONE OF ON THE NEWS WAS TRUE 

 

**v-nikiforov**

Mila and I are just friends 

 

**phichit+chu**

yah and i just kissed yuuri last night

 

**v-nikiforov**

....you did? 

 

Phichit facepalmed at that and sighed exasperatedly. 

 

**phichit+chu**

NO YOU ASSHOLE

 

**phichit+chu**

look i really don't want to talk to you

 

**phichit+chu**

you hurt my friend and nobody hurts Yuuri without tasting my wrath

 

**v-nikiforov**

But none of that shit was real!! 

 

**v-nikiforov**

Mila's not even straight 

 

**v-nikiforov**

And neither am I! 

 

Phichit gaped at that. What. 

 

**phichit+chu**

WHAT

 

**phichit+chu**

MILA BABICHEVA'S A LESBIAN

 

**v-nikiforov**

Yeah 

 

**v-nikiforov**

I've always been close to her bc she actually listens to me 

 

**phichit+chu**

O M G

 

**v-nikiforov**

Do you believe me now? 

 

Phichit stared down the screen of his phone. 

 

**phichit+chu**

do you have any proof?

 

It's been 5 minutes since Phichit sent his last message. No sign of Viktor, aside from the check under his message. 

Sighing, Phichit waited until his phone pinged. Looking at his screen, there was a video from Viktor. 

What the fuck? Phichit squinted at the video in surprise, mouth falling open, "Is that freaking Mila Babicheva?!" 

He played the video and he got a hi from the actress and an apology, saying she wasn't really involved with Viktor, they were just great friends and she was pining over Sara. 

It clicked. Sara Crispino. Greatest fashion guru on Youtube. 

Fuck. 

 

**v-nikiforov**

Believe me now? 

 

**phichit+chu**

fuck

 

**phichit+chu**

so what now

 

**v-nikiforov**

I need your help 

 

Phichit looked at his screen warily, before shrugging. I hope you forgive me for this, Yuuri. 

 

**phichit+chu**

count me in

 

**phichit+chu**

what's the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, guys, I'm so sorry for not updating for awhile!  
> I got caught up with hell week at school and afterwards is our flight to Japan ON OUR FUCKING FINALS WEEK.  
> So I had to take 8 different exams on the same day two days after getting back from Japan. :))))))))  
> It was fun, though. I had no regrets, HAHAHAHA. Well, I hope y'all like this trainwreck!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where everybody prepares for a very important day.

For the past three months, Yuuri was busy, busy, busy. 

So busy that he didn't have any time to think about a certain singer. 

(Yeah, he's bluffing. He definitely thought about the man every second of the day.) 

Sighing, he treaded through the semi-crowded apartment and crashed onto the couch, groaning out at the pain of his muscles.  

There was a huge slam of the door, making Yuuri yelp in surprise, "Yuuri!" Three ecstatic voices resounded around the apartment and Yuuri calmed himself down, reassured that it wasn't some kind of burglar or some shit. 

Phichit's head peaked at Yuuri, winking, "I brought along Leo and Guang!" Yuuri smiled, waving the two boys in, "Hey guys!" 

"Yuuri!" Leo rushed in and grinned, "What do you say to making a choreo again with me sometime?" Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise. _I was not expecting this._

"Oh, uh, sure! If you'd have me—" Leo whooped and Guang Hong laughed, "He's actually been working up the courage to ask you to help him again," Yuuri tilted his head in confusion, "Really?" 

Leo nodded, looking down slightly, sheepish, "I didn't know if you'd be willing to do it again and all my viewers and subscribers were asking if you'd dance with me again," Yuuri shook his head vigorously, "No, no! I'd love to, Leo! Let's do it," Leo nodded and gave him a thumbs-up, "Let's make a killer choreo this time again, Yuuri, my man!" 

Yuuri laughed, "Sure, good old buddy!" 

Leo de la Iglesia. One of the most well-known choreographers online. With his charming and refreshing personality, people are naturally drawn to him and Yuuri was no exception. He had his own YouTube channel with dance tutorials and original choreography videos, and he was a big deal online. 

The two met at the university when Leo stumbled upon Yuuri in a middle of a hiphop routine he's been studying (Yuuri was bored and took classes just for the heck of it), and Leo started talking to him and hanging out. 

The rest is history? 

Phichit re-entered the room with a bottle of red wine and is that... _popcorn?_  Yuuri raised a brow at that. Phichit just looked offended, "Whoa, whoa. Please, Yuuri, I wanted to be sophisticated and classy for once and what better time than today since Leo and Guang are here?" 

Yuuri snorted, "Sophisticated, my ass. You should've at least brought out dessert wine instead." 

Phichit looked at him confused, "Isn't dessert wine a dessert? We already have ' _dessert_ ,'" he said, pointing to the bowl of popcorn. 

Leo and Guang Hong stared the two best friends down as silence took over the room, and Phichit just blinked, "What?" 

Sighing exasperatedly, Yuuri waved him off, "No, nothing, you moron." 

Phichit gasped and drew a hand over his chest in a mock reaction, "How dare you call me a moron! For that," Phichit poured a tremendous amount of red wine in a coffee mug and offered it to Yuuri. 

Yuuri looked at him, "What the _fuck_ is this? I thought you wanted this to be a _sophisticated experience_ ," Phichit just shrugged in reply, "I know I said I wanted this to be fancy and shit, but _no way_ am I going up to get the wine glasses on the highest cabinet. Too much effort."  

He poured a generous amount in Leo and Guang Hong's mugs and proceeded to interrogate Guang Hong about his own vlogs. 

Another established individual online is Guang Hong Ji. A sweet guy, really, with his own charms and character. Guang Hong was well-known for his food vlogs. People flock his YouTube videos for tips on what food to try out in China, Greece, Italy, etc.  

Phichit was friends with Guang Hong first, though. But, it wasn't any hard to be friends with Guang Hong. He's naturally friendly. 

Now that he thought about it, he had pretty well-known friends. _On the other hand, I'm just... me._

Before his throughts could stray any further, Guang Hong plopped down on the floor, leaning against the sofa and said, "So, what are we all going to do?" before grabbing a mouthful of the buttery goodness in front of him on the table and dumping it in his mouth. 

_Bless your soul, Guang._ Yuuri shrugged, "I don't know." 

"We could start on the choreography?" Leo suggested, brightening up considerably, and Phichit just shook his head, "No, no! Something for all of us to do!" 

"What about UNO? I have cards," Yuuri offered until Phichit's phone started ringing like crazy, prompting the man to also run like crazy to his room, shouting out an excuse among the lines of 'informing his alien parents that he was okay on Earth and Yuuri was a nice human.' 

Yuuri groaned. He was so tired of that excuse. 

Phichit rushed in his room and locked the door, answering the call, "Viktor?" 

"Phichit," came Viktor's relieved reply, "Oh thank God you answered," Phichit raised a brow at that, "Why wouldn't I?" 

Viktor flinched as he tried explaining to the man on the other side of the phone, "It's not that I don't trust you or anything! It's just that you didn't want to talk to me in the first place and I..." Phichit sighed on the other side of the phone and replied, "I understand. Well, you didn't call just to get all sulky on me did you?" 

Viktor visibly perked up at that, "My plan's been approved!" 

A gasp was heard over the phone and Phichit squealed, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" 

Viktor laughed, "It's just a matter of how I'll get Yuuri there at the place..." 

Phichit seemed to read his mind and said, "I'll do it!" 

Viktor smiled. I could kiss Phichit right now but I can't because, **_obviously_** , Yuuri. 

"I'll email you all the details as soon as possible." 

"Right. Let's make this work, Viktor." 

"Yeah, let's do this." 

 

"Hey, Yuuri," Yuuri looked up from the TV, a nonchalant look on his face, "Yep?" 

Phichit threw down his messenger bag and leaned over the couch, reaching for a bit of popcorn, "I was walking down the street and some random guy walked over to me and gave me this." 

He held up four tickets to apparently a concert, "D'you want to go?" 

"Who's concert is that going to be?" 

Good thing Yuuri wasn't looking because that question just had Phichit gulping and sweating buckets in nervousness, "Um, Coldplay?" 

Yuuri's eyes widened and he turned around so fast that Phichit had to step back in surprise, " _No fucking way_?!" 

Oh yeah, Yuuri's a fan of Coldplay. 

"Yeah?" 

Yuuri gave him a suspicious look, "Phichit." 

Sighing lowly, Phichit gulped. _This is it. I'm sorry, Viktor._ "Yeah?" 

"You bought those tickets, didn't you?" 

Phichit blinked, confused, "Huh?"  

Yuuri grinned, "You wanted to surprise your best friend, didn't you? I knew it! Oh my god, you didn't have to, Phichit!" 

Phichit laughed nervously, "Yeah... That's me, the best best friend in the whole entire world for one Yuuri Katsuki." 

Yuuri smiled and turned back to the TV before frowning lightly in contemplation, "Huh, but that's weird, I didn't know that Coldplay was going to have a concert soon. And in our city too." 

Phichit cursed mentally and stuttered out an excuse, "I-I don't know about you, Yuuri, but you did seem pretty busy and out of it these days! I'm sure you missed the news because of that!" 

Yuuri seemed to buy it and nodded enthusiastically, "I guess! Hey, why think about that anyway, huh? I mean, we have tickets for the thing!" Phichit chuckled nervously until his phone rang and he ran to his room telling Yuuri he was going to finish editing his new video. 

Answering the phone, Phichit hissed, "Viktor, you better be thankful Yuuri bought my lame ass excuse of getting free tickets to a concert." 

Phichit sighed, "No wait, he thought I bought it for us! Like I have a lot of money for that shit."  

Hopeful, Viktor asked, "Does he want to see me?" 

Phichit flinched, "He doesn't even know it's your concert. He thinks it's a Coldplay concert." 

Viktor looked down, sighing and said through the phone, "Well, anyway, thanks for the help, Phichit." 

Phichit grinned and replied, "The plan is underway! It's up to you now whether he'll forgive you or not." 

Viktor nodded, though Phichit wouldn't see that. He suddenly felt very stupid. "Yeah, I know. Phichit, I don't know what to do if ever he doesn't. It would kill me." 

Phichit bit his lip and looked over at the door. Seeing it closed and deeming it safe, he said, "Look, Viktor, Yuuri really does like you. He's just... a little insecure of himself. He really thinks you deserve better—" 

"That's not true!" Viktor retorted, "If anything, he deserves better than me!" 

Phichit's eyes softened, "That's exactly my point. I know, Viktor. Believe me. How many years do you think have I been with Yuuri? I've told him off for being like this a lot of times already." 

"I'll have to do something about that thinking of his." 

Phichit grinned, "Yeah, so you better get your shit together and make this a success!" 

Viktor laughed, "Oh, I will. Just you wait." 

"Let's go over the plan. Skype me, yo." Viktor chuckled and replied, "Sir, yes sir!" 

 

"This is—?!" 

Gobsmacked, Leo and Guang Hong stared at Phichit who was Skyping. It wasn't the fact that Phichit was Skyping at all; it was _who_ he was Skyping with. 

"Is that Viktor Nikiforov?!" 

Viktor, from the other side of the video call, waved happily and said, "Hi!" 

"Dude, what the hell are you doing, speaking with him?" Phichit sighed and shushed the two of them.  

Good thing Yuuri wasn't home because of practice. Shit's really about to go down if that guy was around.  

"I can explain. Look, Viktor, why don't you explain instead?" 

And Viktor did. Leo and Guang Hong listened with rapid interest, gasping and sighing at the right time. When Viktor finished his story, Guang Hong sighed, "Oh, _Yuuri_." 

Phichit looked at him with a small smile, "I know right?" 

"So, when's this concert of yours?" Leo asked Viktor, and Phichit perked up, "Oh!" 

He rushed up and rummaged through his things that were strewn about on his desk, "Here!" 

He stomped on over to Leo and Guang Hong and showed them the tickets, "We actually have tickets!" 

Leo looked at him and Viktor in surprise, "Whoa, us too?" Phichit nodded vigorously, "Of course!" 

Guang Hong smiled and took one to inspect, "Wow! Thank you!" 

Viktor smiled and leaned back against his chair and waved them off, "It's fine, Guang Hong! I really do want to get to meet you all! It's just too bad the first time we do talk, it's through this kind of circumstance..." Leo chuckled, "Oh, it's going to be fine! Yuuri's a nice guy! It's only a matter of time before he gives in and forgives you." 

Viktor hummed, "I hope so." 

There was a slam from the other side of the call and Phichit looked on in interest as a person leaned over Viktor's shoulder.  

"Chris!" 

Christophe Giacometti. The supermodel. What? 

" _Mon ami_ , what are you doing? You have another interview in an hour, right? Yakov sent me." 

"Oh, right. Wait, let me just change clothes. Phichit, I'll be right back," Phichit gave him an affirmative nod and Viktor was off to his own devices as Chris turned back to he camera, "You're Yuuri's best friend? Phichit Chulanont?" 

Phichit waved, "That's me. It's nice to meet you, Christophe Giacometti." 

Chris laughed, "Chris is fine. You will help us with the plan, right?" 

Phichit raised a brow, "You're in on it too? Even though you don't really know Yuuri in person?" 

Chris smiled, "I'm Viktor's best friend, of course I'd support him in any way I can. Besides, Yuuri makes him happy and he hasn't been this happy since I met him." 

Phichit sighed, Leo and Guang Hong listening on as they played Yuuri's borrowed PS4, "They really are meant to be, huh?" 

"They are." 

 

"Fix your hand, Yuuri! It's starting to look stiff when you do the move!" 

Yuuri fixed it almost instantaneously, like he saw it coming, and continued on the routine. Huffing and hands on his knees, Yuuri looked up at Minako as she towered over his heaving form, "That was almost perfect, Yuuri! You're getting there! We have a week left to prepare!" 

Yuuri nodded, determined as ever. "I'll do my best, Minako-sensei!" 

Minako smiled, "You're starting to really feel your inner eros for your performance, huh?" 

Yuuri blushed. _I can't tell her that I think of being the most beautiful woman in the world while I dance._

_That would be too weird._

 

Music flowed through the room as a boy danced. He exuded grace and immense poise as he flitted through the room, movement sharp and expressive. It would've been perfect, if only... 

"Yuri, your face looks too serious!" 

Scowling, Yuri said, "This is how I always look!"

Lilia glared, "Are you answering back to me?" 

Gulping, Yuri lowered his gaze and grumbled incoherently as Lilia sighed exasperatedly, "Just try to soften your features and you will be fine!" 

Yuri sighed, "Why do I even have to do that?" 

Lilia looked frustrated, "This song is about unconditional love, Yurotchka! Pure, unadulterated love! With an expression like that, you look like you would kill someone!" 

Yuri didn't know what to answer to that. He didn't even know what 'love' was. How the hell will he even express it through dancing when he couldn't explain it with words?  

"Find your agape before next week's performance, Yuri. If you want to win, you're going to need it." 

 

Viktor was a mess. 

So was his apartment, his mind and his life. 

If you were wondering why, it's probably because of Yuuri's last text. 

He was _over the moon_ when Yuuri finally texted him. 

That was until he read the message. 

 

_"You and Mila looked great together at that gala you went to. Goodluck on the movie and goodbye."_

 

Goodbye. He actually said goodbye. 

Oh no, Viktor wasn't going down without a fight. 

Not when he finally felt what he's been missing for the past 27 years of his life.  

No way.  

Not when he found a life with someone other than Makkachin. Not when he'd gotten a taste of what life and love was like. 

Yuuri was like his lifeline. Pluck him out and Viktor would cease to live, let alone exist.  

Since meeting Yuuri, Viktor lived alone all his life (excluding his doggy companion), and he didn't know how fun it was to try and cook recipes. He didn't know how a single message could literally brighten up his day. He didn't know that someone could make him feel so loved and how exhilarating life was, in comparison to how his life was before. He didn't know how someone could make him all giddy and mushy with just a flustered scolding about eating and sleeping properly. 

Yuuri was his breathe of fresh air from his otherwise repetitive, lonely life. Outside his career, Viktor had never had a best friend (Chris doesn't count, apparently, because he met the guy on a photoshoot), and getting to know Yuuri was like someone pouring a bucket of water   over his head. It was in knowing people that Viktor really knew himself. He realized how he never really made an effort to actually know some of the people who were just there. 

Of course they wouldn't approach him. Who would, when he was such a famous person who they probably thought was too out of reach for them to be more than acquaintances with? 

Viktor sighed, slumping on the couch. Yuuri made him realize things he couldn't, all because of how childish and naïve he was, despite his age.  

Yuuri made him a better person. 

_Without Yuuri, I would..._

Viktor shuddered. _I don't even want to know!_

Contemplating his situation like this only made Viktor more aware of how big the hole Yuuri left in his heart is.  

Groaning, he cooed for Makkachin to comfort him and hugged the dog to his chest, sniffing lightly. 

"Yuuri... Come back to me, please..." 

 

"Hey, P?" 

Phichit hummed as he kept his gaze on the screen of his laptop, editing a new vlog, "Is this concert that we're going to, Viktor's?" 

Phichit stilled and after a minute's hesitation, Phichit laughed nervously, "Hahaha, Yuuri, what are you talking about? No it's not!" 

Yuuri frowned and curled up on Phichit's bed, "It's okay. You don't have to hide it. I know that this is no Coldplay concert." 

Phichit sighed. _And I thought it was going so well..._  "What gave it away?" 

"The fact that you got free tickets to Coldplay and backstage passes. Not to mention the TV ads and posters around the city, that is," Yuuri answered, ruefully smiling. 

Phichit looked down and bit his lip, "I'm sorry. I know I should've ignored him, but I only did this for you!" 

Yuuri shook his head, "No, no. It's okay, Phichit. I understand." 

Blinking, Phichit let out a "huh?" 

Phichit could feel the beginnings of a smile on his face. _Shit, Yuuri's going to give Viktor a chance!_

"I mean, I haven't told him why I haven't been replying. I need to tell him face-to-face instead of running away from problems, again." Yuuri said, raking his fingers through his hair. 

Well, that escalated quickly. 

Phichit frowned, "Yuuri, no, that's—" Yuuri cut him off and said, "No. I need to face him, P. Let me do this. I can't always be like this." 

_He really doesn't get it, huh?_  

Shaking his head, Phichit frowned deeply, "I'm disappointed in you, Yuuri. I thought you had more trust in people." 

Yuuri looked at him incredulously, "What?" 

Phichit stood up, grabbing his laptop and whisked it away from his room, saying he was off to the café downtown. 

_What?_

Yuuri furrowed his brows in confusion and grabbed at his hair. "How can I trust him when I don't even know what we are?" He mumbled, tucking his head between his legs. 

 

"Can we redo that last bit, Otabek?" 

Otabek nodded as Viktor looked over the sheet music in front of him, biting his lip. 

In a minute, there was music coming from the headphones again and Viktor waited for the right part to come and sing. 

_"Stay close to me, don’t go away_

_I’m afraid of losing you_

_Your hands, your legs,_

_My hands, my legs,_

_And our heartbeats_

_Are blending together_

_Let’s leave together_

_I’m ready now..."_

As the last notes of the song faded away, Viktor glanced over at Otabek and he gave him a thumbs-up. Smiling, he made his way out of the recording space and sat beside the young producer. 

Despite being only 19, Otabek has worked on different albums by a variety of famous singers. One being Viktor himself. 

"You've really outdone yourself with this song, Viktor," Otabek mused, "What's it for?" 

Viktor smiled softly, "It's 'who,' actually. Someone special." 

Otabek gave a knowing nod in return, organizing the recorded song, Viktor's lilting voice flowing out through his set of headphones. 

"I was kind of surprised you suddenly wanted to have a concert." 

Viktor laughed and winked, "Isn't that what I live for? To surprise people?" 

Otabek chuckled and shook his head, "Maybe, but not quite." 

Viktor looked at him in confusion as Otabek turned to him, and in all seriousness, he replied, "You live to love." 

 

"Phichit," came Viktor's whining voice, "Where's Yuuri's event venue?" 

Phichit laughed, shoving the phone over his ear and kept into place by his shoulder, he grabbed his GoPro camera, "It's at that prestigious theater downtown. Apparently, the competition's a big, big deal." 

"Oh, Yuuri will be absolutely and positively amazing!" Viktor sighed, adoration obvious in his tone as Phichit smiled proudly, "Of course! This is Yuuri Katsuki, Viktor." 

"I know, I know! Oh, I need to be there. Be it in disguise or something, I'll be there!" 

Laughing, Phichit answered, "I'll see you there then. Hide, okay?" 


	11. Chapter 11

"Calm down, Yuuri." 

Pacing back and forth, Yuuri bit his lip in anxiousness and worry. 

Yuuri, calm down. Just think of Phichit being the entire audience. 

_Think of all of them in diapers or—_

Yuuri cringed. That was what Viktor taught him to do when you're starting to panic about stage fright. Thinking about that wasn't the right  move at a time like this. Shit. 

"Yuuri!" 

Yuuri had a slight whiplash as he turned to his best friend. His stiff shoulders relaxed in an instant, "Phichit," he sighed in relief. 

"Hi, Minako- _san_!" Phichit still called her that, huh? Yuuri laughed and Minako grinned, "Hey." 

"So, how are you, Katsuki— wait, what's that word again? In Japanese? _Senshu_? Yeah! How are you, Katsuki- _senshu_?" Yuuri chuckled and chucked at him the pretend mic he shoved in his face, "You dork." 

Phichit pouted, "I am not! Can I just like, learn my best friend's language without being ostracized as a dork?" 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. _Drama queen_. "You know what? I'm not okay." 

Phichit laughed, "That's why I'm here!" 

Yuuri raised a brow, "What can you do?" 

"Tell you to think of yourself dancing Jingle Bells as one of those Mean Girls with me being Regina George's mom." 

Yuuri doubled over in laughter, "What? Are you fucking insane?" 

Phichit stared at him with a smug grin and arms crossed over his chest, "I know, I know. I'm a genius." 

"Oh, shut up!" 

 

Viktor ran and ran. 

He literally ran for his life. 

_Yuuri. Yuuri's competition._

_I need to be there._

_Why did that flower shop have so many people in it anyway? Last I checked, it wasn't Valentine's day!_

Opening the door, he reached for his cap and covered his head more and as the lights were dimmed already, he glanced around the area for an open seat. There was one beside a man with a lot of cameras. 

With his eyes slitted, he recognized the guy. Phichit. 

He hurriedly made his way to the available seat, clutching the bouquet of flowers closer to his chest and tapped Phichit's shoulder, "Hey." 

Phichit glanced over at him, eyes lighting up with recognition, "You came!" 

Viktor pouted, "Of course!" 

"Well," Phichit shrugged and turned back to adjusting his camera on the tripod, "Yuuri's up after about two more dancers." 

At that, Viktor let out a deep sigh. He made it in time. 

"I heard someone from your company's joined too. He had the same name as Yuuri, though. Weird coincidence huh?" Phichit laughed. 

Viktor's eyes widened. Yurotchka. 

"You mean, Yuri Plisetsky?" 

Phichit clapped in recognition, turning back to Viktor, "Yeah, yeah! He a big deal over at Quad?" 

Viktor smiled, "He's only the protegé of one Lilia Baranovskaya." 

Phichit gasped, "What? No way! Yuuri admires Lilia Baranovskaya! He's a big, big fan!" 

Then, Phichit stared at Viktor in surprise, "So, you mean to say that Lilia's here? At the competition?" 

Viktor raised a brow, "Yes? I mean, she is Yuri's mentor," eyes lighting up in realization, "Oh, I mean my Yuri, no! I mean— ugh!" 

Phichit's eyes twinkled in amusement, "Yeah, I get it. Sure." 

 

With earphones plugged in and with a world of his own, Yuuri did his warm-ups in silence. 

It was peaceful in the room, with Minako being unusually quiet. 

Yuuri glanced over at his mentor, only to see her asleep on the couch. Yuuri snorted at that. _Leave it to Minako-sensei to sleep on the job._

Well, it wasn't like Yuuri minded. He got his peace and quiet and she got her well-deserved rest. It was a win-win situation. 

Having some time to himself during a competition was a dream short-lived. 

His line of thought was broken by the slamming of the door open. Yuuri turned his head to the door and removed his earphones, looking up in mild confusion and horror. 

_Is that—?_

"You're the one, huh?" Yuri scoffed, "You're not anything special." 

Yuuri looked back in surprised horror. The fifteen-year-old looked at him like he was a piece of trash. Something not worth even a second. 

_Fuck. Why am I scared of a fifteen-year-old? Pathetic, Katsuki!_

"Just give it up!" Yuri sneered, "Only one Yuri's necessary. We don't need one more, pig." 

Yuuri's eyes slitted a bit and he bit his lip. _Who the fuck does this kid think he is?_  

 _Ha._ Yuuri smirked at him. _He's underestimating me, huh?_

"What are you smirking for?" Yuri laughed mockingly, "I don't even get how you joined this contest and got far!?" 

Yuuri shrugged and turned back to his warm-ups, "I don't know. Ask the judges," he replied, smiling. 

"What—" Yuri sputtered, "I will beat you! Just you see! I'll wipe that fucking smile off your face, you overweight pig!" 

Yuuri nodded and smiled, "Sure. I'll see you try. Good luck... Yurio." 

Yuri's eyes widened in anger and before he could throw a fit, Lilia appeared from outside the door, "Yuri." 

Yuri straightened up, "Let's go. You're up next." 

Yuri just scowled and nodded, Yuuri nodded his head in acknowledgement to Lilia, who returned the nod. 

_Ohmygod. I just nodded to Lilia Baranovskaya._

Just as Yuri was out the room, he pulled Yuuri back and hissed in his ear, "You fucking messed with Viktor. You better fix it, asshole." 

When the door closed, Yuuri let out a deep and heavy sigh, until... 

"He knows Viktor?" 

 

_Wow. This is.. weird._

Viktor observed from the audience as the man in front brought his arms up and leaned back, balancing on the tip of his toes. 

Viktor wasn't used to being the one to watch. He was always the one watched. 

At this point of his life, he'd done numerous public events. Concerts, fanmeets, conferences — and with him not being in the limelight, watching all these men frolicking about in their costumes on stage, Viktor felt weird. 

Weird in a good way, of course. 

He's always wanted to know what it's like when all the attention isn't on him, when he knew people wouldn't be watching his every move and judge his decisions, rousing up scandals from every interaction he makes with others.  

It was weird in a new and pleasant sense. 

Phichit cleared out his throat, "Anyway, Yuri Plisetsky's up next, right?" 

Viktor nodded, looking down at the booklet an usherette was passing around, "Yeah, it says here his name, so.." 

Phichit nodded and hummed, leaning back on his plush chair as the music faded and the man on stage got into his final pose, rousing bouts of applause from the audience. The emcee came up, looking lively as ever. 

"That was a wonderful performance, John! Thank you," the emcee cheerily said, grinning, "Now, up next is someone we know very well! A prodigy dancer of Lilia Baranovskaya, only at the tender age of fifteen— let's give it up for Yuri Plisetsky!" 

They were met with a beautiful sight. 

Adorned in his sequined costume, Yuri Plisetsky looked as angelic as he is devilish in reality. Viktor chuckled. _Well, isn't this deceiving._

If you hadn't known the Russian, you would think he was a sweet kid. 

With his movements precise and tamed down expression, Yuri executed his routine better than ever. 

Viktor leaned over, consumed by the performance. Yuri was good, but he still had a lot to work on. 

That much was obvious from some sloppy footwork and lack of expression in his performance. Viktor smiled, he has a lot to work on, but this is a definitely a good start. 

Phichit whistled, "He is good." 

Viktor nodded, "Of course. He's been dancing since he was 5." 

The music came to an end as Yuri slipped into his final position, arms outstretched high, head facing the ceiling above and his left leg stretched back behind to support his weight. 

Applause flooded the theater and Yuri got out of his position, a beaming smile on his face as he took the cheers in stride. 

Viktor was proud and happy to see his friend do so well, looking ecstatic with doing what he wants. Phichit clapped enthusiastically, "That was amazing," he started, before turning to Viktor with a cocky look in his eyes, "but Yuuri's better. Obviously." 

Viktor laughed, "Of course he is." 

As the applause died down and Yuri off the stage, the emcee took his spot in the middle of the stage, beaming, "Now, ladies and gentlemen, we all know how special this competition is, don't we?"  

The audience was brought to yet another cheery response as the emcee winked, "If you thought we had enough Yuri's in the world, then you're _apparently_ wrong!" 

Phichit beamed and cheered as loud as he can along the crowd. Viktor chuckled and remained quiet, not wanting to stand out and get noticed. 

"Let's all give a warm round of applause to the one and only, Yuuri Katsuki!" 

Loud cheers erupted from the audience as Yuuri took his rightful place on stage. 

Viktor could feel his jaw drop. 

Yuuri, his so very beautiful Yuuri, was dressed in black spandex-type costume, the chest area littered with glittering sequins. The costume also had a half-skirt, the inside colored a velvet red. 

Phichit wolf-whistled and turned on his camera, "Do it, boy!" 

A Spanish-inspired tune blared from the speakers as Yuuri took to the first part of his routine. 

Lifting his arms over his head and swivelling his hips, Yuuri gave the audience (and the judges) something to remember and winked, licking his lips. 

The crowd went wild at that as Yuuri twirled and flitted across the stage, oozing tremendous sensuality. 

Viktor couldn't do anything but stare holes into Yuuri, mesmerized in more ways than one. He couldn't avert his eyes, not when Yuuri's dancing like that. 

Besides, he's kind of pretty sure that everyone in the room is experiencing the same. 

Phichit was faring better than Viktor, that's for sure. He took it upon himself to capture every movement of Yuuri on film, not even the slightest worried about how loud his screeching will sound in the video. 

Viktor really couldn't blame the guy who tried so hard all these years to even make his best friend wear something showing the entirety of his butt. 

Phichit is a blessing, really. 

Yuuri made a move to push from side to side as if pushing someone away and concluded the routine, arms crossed over his chest, body sideways and face red, panting. 

It was the hottest thing Viktor's seen in his entire life — and Viktor's  technically living like a celebrity, that's definitely saying something! 

Viktor was enticed, thoroughly seduced. 

After watching something like that, there's just no way Viktor can go down without a fight. 

He couldn't let go, no. Not until Yuuri knows the whole truth and still decides to reject him. 

 

Phichit wasn't joking about being like Regina George's mom. 

He was literally whooping every time Yuuri did something. 

Yuuri staved off his nearly blushing cheeks. Just doing so would ruin his whole routine, after all. He can blush all he wants after the performance. 

Though he's pretty sure his face will be red after the performance (not because of embarrassment, of course). 

_Oh god, how many cameras did Phichit even bring?! This is like having a stage mom!_

Yuuri inwardly groaned, form still as graceful and precise on the outside. Ever the danseur, inside and out. 

Entering the part with the intricacies of footwork of the routine, Yuuri felt his body building up the fatigue. Panting slightly, he inwardly reprimanded himself. _Get it together, Katsuki! You have to prove to yourself that even if you can't have Viktor, you can at least have this!_

Pushing his body past its limits, Yuuri landed a perfect _grand jeté_ , controlling his panting and got into the final part of his routine. 

As he got into his final position, panting, the people stood up and gave him their acknowledgement: a standing ovation. 

Yuuri was overwhelmed. Tears of happiness welled up and he desperately tried to hide it and bowed low, smiling — no, beaming — at the audience as he waved. 

"What an amazing performance! You did great as always, Yuuri!" The emcee exclaimed, giving Yuuri his trademark stage smile, with Yuuri responding in kind with his own small one, "Thank you very much." 

Winking, the emcee replied, "Would you mind if we talked about all this over dinner?" Yuuri flushed red as the audience enthusiastically cheered. 

Viktor was seething. 

Phichit tried to calm him down, though he can't guarantee it was working, "Viktor, please, like Yuuri would actually go out with him." 

Yuuri cleared his throat daintily, "Um, sure?" 

Phichit's jaw dropped and Viktor's eyes turned from seething to dejected, looking down in sadness. 

"Viktor..." 

Viktor shook his head and gave Phichit a sad smile, "I'm fine. By the way," he produced a bouquet literally out of nowhere and wrote down a short card, sticking it into the bouquet, "Can you get this to Yuuri after he wins? I'm pretty sure he will." 

Phichit nodded sadly, "Sure, Viktor. Look, I'll call you after, okay?" 

Viktor didn't reply — he didn't need to, he needed space — and walked out of the venue with the slightest glance back at Yuuri's shy form on stage. 

Leaving never felt as relieving before. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehe i'm sorry (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

It didn't take long for Yuuri to win the contest, though he got someone as well-known as Yuri Plisetsky as his self-proclaimed rival. 

Yuri snarled, pointing at him, "I'll never forget this! I will beat you, pig! You'll see!" 

Since the awarding, Yuuri locked himself inside the dressing room, waiting for Phichit to come. 

Phichit did come. 

"What was _that_?!" 

Yuuri cringed as he turned back to a hysterical Phichit, "Yuuri. What? How? _Why_ —?" 

Sighing, he replied, "I don't know. I just wanted to go out and get to know other people, you know..." 

"And say yes to a public invitation for dinner _ON STAGE_?" 

"I know. I know. Look, I know that what I did was unlike me, but—" Phichit shook his head and sighed in dismay, "You're trying to run away again." 

"I am not." Phichit fixed him with a stern look, "Here," He handed him a bouquet of red roses and white daisies, "What—?" 

Phichit gave him a sad smile, "Those are from Viktor. He said those are for congratulating you on your sure win." 

Yuuri's eyes widened, "Viktor— he was _here_?" He squeaked out as Phichit walked off, "I'll see you later, Yuuri. We have to celebrate your win some other time." 

The tone in Phichit's voice left Yuuri sullen, choosing to collapse on the plush chair. 

_Viktor.. He came. For me._

The guilt seeps in through his mind as he shook his head off the thoughts and tucked his legs in and  leaned back. 

_No way does Viktor like me like I do to him._  

The thoughts lingering in his head went away as soon as he heard a knock on his door and Yuuri let out an _eep_ before a "come in!" 

A head peeked in, the emcee who he learned was named Andrew, and asked, "You ready to go, baby?" 

Yuuri gave a forced smile, not like he'd notice anyway, he mused, and nods, "Oh, uh, sure. Let's go." 

He left the room — well, not before grabbing the bouquet of daisies and roses. 

 

The date was horrible. 

Andrew was a great guy, but no offense to the man, but he was a pompous jerk. 

Not only did he scold a waiter for getting his order wrong, he also yelled at the manager for apologizing on behalf of the waiter. 

It was the worst date _ever_. 

Throughout dinner, he had Yuuri listen to his stories. In short, he pretty much bragged around about his job, money and fame.  

Yuuri didn't have the heart to tell him to stop, nor the fact that he didn't even knew about the guy before the contest tonight. 

Was it even really true he's well-known in the showbiz industry? 

At one point, he even questioned the bouquet that Yuuri chose to take with him. He asked why specifically that bouquet, when there much more grandiose in the room Yuuri was in. 

Yuuri avoided the topic in question and changed the subject, turning it back to the man. 

He chose to smile through the whole ordeal and thanked the man for the dinner as he got out of the passenger's seat of the car before Andrew had any ideas of kissing him because god, he was not kissing this jerk. 

Before Andrew could finish saying the word 'goodbye,' Yuuri was already hurrying to the elevators. As soon as he got on, he closed the doors and sighed exasperatedly, "Glad that's over with. That is the last time I'll ever do something that risky." 

He walked the hallway to his and Phichit's shared apartment in tired strides. Unlocking the door, he said, "I'm home." 

Phichit gave an instantaneous reply, "Welcome home."  

That sounded like it came from the living room and Yuuri made his way there to see Phichit eating popcorn and staring intensely at the TV screen, eyes glued to a cliche horror movie. 

"Hey." 

"Hey." 

The silence that followed the exchange was unbearable, and Yuuri couldn't take it anymore. 

"Oh, Phichit, it was horrible!" He blurted out as Phichit looked at him in surprise, "Andrew, that guy, was a pompous jerk! A _douchebag_! He yelled at the waiter and the manager of the restaurant for just them having his order wrong! It was insanely awful!" 

Phichit grinned, "Ha. I knew it." 

Yuuri groaned and buried his head in his hands, "I know. I was wrong, okay?" 

Phichit's eyes softened sympathetically, "Oh, Yuuri, I'm sorry about earlier... I just wanted what's best for you." 

Yuuri sighed and nodded, "I know. I'm sorry too, for not listening to you..." 

Phichit shook his head, "You _are_ a bitch, I'm used to it." 

Yuuri laughed and smacked Phichit on the arm, who yelped as the bowl of popcorn tipped over on his lap, giving him a lap full of buttery goodness, "Fuck you." 

"Holy shit! Sorry!" 

Well, that escalated quickly. 

With their legs tangled up in sheets and refilled bowls of buttery, microwaved popcorn, the two best friends snorted out laughs and insulting remarks at the people on TV. 

_This is nice_ , Yuuri manages to think to himself, sighing in contentment. 

 

Yuuri managed to trap himself in his thoughts yet again that night. 

A small card with hurried elegant script writing in hand, he turned it over and over, mulling over its contents. 

 

_I won't let you go. Not until you tell me to._

_Stay close to me, Yuuri._

_Stammi Vicino._

**_V.N._ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...ok that was short.  
>  I JUST HAD TO GET THAT OUT tHE WAY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: the concert.  
> YAAAAAAAS.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Phichit is actually embarrassed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well isn't that chapter summary vague lol  
> this is just some kind of filler??? idk prolly bc i'm a tease and i'm vvv sorry

Viktor groaned, rubbing his sleepy eyes and stretching out his strained back. 

 _I knew I shouldn't have taken that nap._  

Viktor pretty much spent the remainder of the time he went home that night to wallow in his thoughts over a glass of wine, which turned into ten glasses of wine and two shots of vodka before he knew it. 

Slightly disoriented, he glanced around the living room for Makkachin and his phone. 

Makka apparently slept on the floor just beneath the sofa. Viktor's heart melted at that. Makkachin could've chosen to sleep on Viktor's bed, but he knew that Viktor was lonely and decided to stay with him in the living room. 

Dogs really are too good for the world. 

Sitting up, he rubbed Makkachin on the head and cooed at the pooch, "Morning, Makka." 

Makkachin yips at him in greeting, leaning up to give him a slobbery morning kiss, prompting Viktor to chuckle at the overly-affectionate poodle. 

He spotted his phone on the coffee table in front of him and he checked his phone. 

There were a lot of messages from Yakov. _What—?_  

He sprung up from his bed in a hurried fashion. _Oh shit. The concert._  

He ran around the room, gathering a perfectly coordinated outfit and into his bathroom. 

Rushing through his shower, he frenzied out the room and grabbed Makka's bowl and filled it up with dog food, cooing out adoring words to the pooch as he poured his own coffee and toasted bread. 

After his makeshift breakfast, he gave Makkachin a kiss on the head and a rushed farewell. He revved up his car and rushed to the concert area. 

Fuck, he was so dead. 

 

"Phichit, what the heck are you doing?" 

Looking up from a bouquet of flowers and staring inquiringly at Yuuri, Phichit hummed thoughtfully in response, "Making a bouquet for your wedding with Viktor," then he wrapped a silver ribbon around the bouquet and made an affirming nod. 

"Phichit, I bought that with you from Yuuko and Takeshi's flower shop down the street," Yuuri admonished, "Pretty much all you did was add that ribbon." 

"Come on, don't sweat the small details!" Phichit pouted as Yuuri rubbed his temples, "I can feel a headache coming." 

"We're almost there, Yuuri! Right, Leo?" Leo glanced at Phichit from the front mirror, grinning, "Yep." 

"Why are you two with us again?" 

"We walked in on Phichit and Viktor skyping," Leo said and Guang Hong added, "He told us we should come too, saying that he's always wanted to meet us." 

Groaning, Yuuri leaned back on his seat, "You won't see the guy again anyways," Yuuri mumbled and the three gasped, "Stop being dramatic! Besides, no way does Viktor likes me that much." 

"He ain't gonna say that after the concert..." Leo murmured and Guang Hong smacked him on the arm, giving him an admonishing look, chuckling nervously, "You never know..." 

Bitterly, Yuuri replied with an "I know," prompting the three to give each other knowing looks and Leo turned back to the road. 

Phichit scooted closer to Yuuri, face in a slight worrying frown, "You okay?" 

Yuuri gave him a nod, sighing, "I'm fine." 

"Don't worry. We're here with you every step of the way, Yuuri. We'll support whatever decision you make." 

At that, Yuuri smiled softly, and gave Phichit a hug, "Thank you." 

"You're welcome, Yuuri." 

 

"Where the hell were you?!" 

Viktor cringed inwardly as he beamed up at an irritated Yakov, "I overslept." 

"Wha—" Yakov sputtered as Lilia made her way over to the two, cutting Yakov short, "Viktor. Rehearsals. Now." 

Viktor nodded immediately, turning to Yakov with a smile, "Duty calls, Yakov! Talk to you later!" Yakov yelled at him some more before he sighed and rubbed at his temples. 

_God, where did I go wrong in life?_

Yakov groaned as Lilia stood next to him, observing on the sidelines as Viktor rushed to the stage, apologizing to every stagehand and back-up people he saw for being late.  

"Still a handful is he, Vitya?"  

Yakov gave her a grim stare, "That is the greatest understatement of the century."  

Lilia gave him a smug grin, "And you said you could handle everything, Feltsman."  

Rubbing his temples, he responded, "Nobody said anything about an overdramatic, bumbling idiot celebrity who only cares about what he wants."  

With eyes like a pair of hawks, Yakov and Lilia continue to observe from the sidelines as Viktor practices his motions during his line-up of songs.  

Viktor fumbles with his earpiece as the stage director helps him with his lavalier microphone.  

Testing the microphone and earpiece, he gave the people in charge with the tech the 'okay' sign and sighed to himself, _was Yuuri even going to come?_   

He chewed on his bottom lip in wordy as he was absorbed in his thoughts.  

_I hope Phichit managed to bring him._

Unintentionally ignoring the signals from the tech people, his train of thought only continues.  

_I wonder how his date went?_

Staring off into space, he gasped. _Shit, what if he figured they get along well and forgets all about me?_   

He shook his head in grim determination. _No. Like I'd back down from a fight._

 _Just wait for me, Yuuri._   

At that, his attention was caught by a hand waving in his face, "Mr. Nikiforov! Are you okay? We've been calling you for five minutes!"  

Viktor laughed sheepishly, "Haha, I'm okay! Just thinking," Yakov facepalmed and Lilia frowned, "We wanted you to test your mic out again. It seemed to have problems over at the speakers farthest from the stage."  

Viktor nodded, "Oh, sure!" 

In just a few hours, everything will be fine.  

Everything will be back to normal.  

Yuuri will be with me again, I know it. 

 

"Fuck you too!" 

"Calm down, Phichit!"  

Giving Phichit the wheel was not a good idea, Yuuri knew it. Why the hell did he say yes to this again? 

Leo, sitting beside Yuuri, grabbed onto Phichit's right arm, pulling him back down, "But that asshole kept on honking at us! Can't he fucking see the road? We can't fucking move too!"  

They're stuck in traffic and Phichit's their driver. It either means their dead or alive, but in jail.  

And neither of that sounds appealing.  

 _Fuck._   

"Why don't you let me drive instead, P—" Guang Hong asked, reaching for his seat belt but Phichit only growled in response and honking twice he yelled, "Fucking move, bastards! My best friend needs to get to the fucking concert!"  

Yuuri sighed and thumped his head on the seat in front of him, which apparently was Guang Hong's. 

Leo tried to reason out to the raging man behind the wheel, but to no avail, fails miserably and ends up urging the man to scream more relentlessly at the cars in front of him, "Let me through, assholes! Got a fucking concert to get to!"  

"Haven't you all thought that maybe, _just maybe_ , the reason why the traffic is so bad's because of the concert?" Guang Hong asked, mumbling, "I mean, it is a Viktor Nikiforov concert..."  

Phichit stopped yelling at that.  

After a minute of no car movement, he yelled out a curse and grabbed his phone, grumbling, "Fuck Nikiforov. Fuck the concert. Fuck this traffic."  

The three could only shake their heads. 

 

"Fucking _finally_!"  

The three shushed Phichit as they managed to park their car and walk to the concert venue. 

Walking over to the snack bar, Phichit beamed, a huge contrast from how he was screaming murder at the bald man two cars away during the traffic jam.  

The three gave him amused looks and followed along the skipping man.  

That was, until he ended up sprawled on the floor, groaning.  

"My apologies," Phichit's eyes widened at the deep, rich voice as he looked up and eeped.  

"Are you okay, P— _oh, whoa_ ," Leo stepped back, hands raised up and Yuuri and Guang Hong gasped.  

Phichit stuttered, "Um, ah, I'm— huh?"  

Phichit was sure he looked absolutely ridiculous.  

With legs sprawled out on the floor, eyes wide and mouth flopping open and closed, Phichit was the embodiment of a shy schoolgirl in front of her crush. 

And _fuck me he is in front of me._   

Seung Gil Lee stood in front of him, eyebrows furrowed and a blank look on his face.  

Wearing tight ripped, denim jeans, a white shirt and a denim jacket, he looked as hot as ever in his eyes.  

 _Fuck, it's been two minutes and I haven't said anything and I probably look like an idiot — he looks so cute and oh God helpmehelpmehelpme._   

"Are you okay, sir?" Phichit snapped out of his daze at that and jumped up on his feet, and dusts off his clothes enthusiastically and beams wide, "Yes, I am okay! Thank you very much! Have a wonderful evening!"  

He gave one last wave and rushed off, leaving the four to stare after his hurried form, "Um, sorry for that! Thank you!" Yuuri added, bowing his head and hurrying after his best friend.  

Leo and Guang Hong followed after the two after apologizing to Seung Gil as well.  

Seung Gil bowed in return, confused. _What just happened?_

Phichit let out a sound pterodactyl noise and hid his face into his scarf as Yuuri rubbed him on the back sympathetically, "It's okay, Phichit."  

"No, it is not!" Phichit said, lifting up his blushing face from the scarf, "I just made a mess of myself in front of Seung Gil Lee, Yuuri! My crush since, like, _forever_! He's one of the reasons I even wanted to become a vlogger!"  

It was true.  

Phichit used to watch Seung Gil's vlogs all the time.  

People find it boring when they watch his vlogs though, the man practically putting on a blank face in his videos, but for Phichit, it was interesting.  

He loved the mysterious aura Seung Gil exuded and he wanted to find out more.  

So, he watched and watched and watched every vlog he had religiously.  

Until there came such time that Phichit discovered the wonders of social medias, cameras and vlogging.  

And the rest is, apparently, history.  

"I'm just glad that Guang Hong held onto the bouquet for me," Phichit mumbled from Yuuri's embrace, Yuuri wincing and he pats the man on the head comfortingly, "Shh, it's okay."  

Leo and Guang Hong sighed as they sat back on their VIP seats, "Dang, these are crazy comfortable!" Leo said, grinning.  

Yuuri sighed, "Well, it is. Just don't get used to it." Leo and Guang Hong gave each other a look — a look they were certain that if Phichit recovered from his embarrassment, would be returned.  

Phichit sniffed as he sat back, "I'm fine now."  

Yuuri smiled, "That's great, P."  

The lights dimmed out as the last of the fans trickled in the venue. A grinning Phichit gave Leo and Guang Hong a thumbs-up in excitement. 

Oh, this was going to be so interesting! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY THE CONCERT.  
> Didn't put a summary bc i'd prolly end up ruining all the hype so yah lol  
> I hope y'all like it???????

Pacing back and forth, Viktor bit his lip.  

Georgi teared up in frustration as Chris came in the room, "Please, help! Chris, I fixed him all up by myself in three hours," Georgi grabbed Chris by the shoulders and shook him, "three hours."  

Chris patted him on the shoulder sympathetically, "I'll handle this. Thanks, Georgi."  

Georgi nodded hesitantly and exited the room, passing by Mila and a grumbling Yuri, "The _fuck_ am I even doing here, Babacheva."  

Mila smiled dangerously, catching him in a tight embrace, "Say that again, Yuri."  

Yuri grimaced and grumbled incoherently, making Mila sigh triumphantly, leaning back, "That's what I said." 

"Viktor, calm down."  

The two glanced over to see an exasperated Chris and an anxious Viktor.  

He did not look good.  

For someone about to perform, that is.  

"What do I do if he didn't attend, Chris? What if he does, and rejects me?" Viktor mumbled, looking down and dejected.  

Chris sighed, "Phichit texted me. They're already here, actually."  

Viktor's eyes shifted up to Chris hopefully, "They are?"  

"Yeah, they are," Mila said, entering the conversation, pulling Yuri over with her as they approached the two men, "I saw them when I looked over the VIP box."  

Yuri crossed his arms over his chest, "Why that pig, anyway? He's nothing special!" He plopped down the nearby sofa and glared up at the three adults.  

Viktor frowned, "He's everything I've ever wanted — _everything I've wished I had_. Of course he's special," then scoffing, he added, "You wouldn't understand, Yuratchka."  

Yuri turned red at that and was about to respond furiously, until Chris cut him off.  

"Just know that," Chris started as Viktor stared at him expectantly, "Whatever happens, Viktor, we're here for you, okay?"  

Viktor's eyes softened, "Thanks, Chris."  

Mila grinnned, "Now that we got that out of the way, where's that determination of yours? Let me see it!"  

Viktor chuckled, "I'm okay now, guys. Thanks. The nerves just got to me and made me all anxious."  

The door opened and Yakov peeked in, "Vitya, you're on in ten."  

Viktor nodded and Mila hummed, "Well, we better get to our seats," then, she winked, "We've got one of the best seats in the house, after all."  

Laughing, Viktor gave the three a smile, "Enjoy the show, Mila, Chris," then with a teasing wink, he added, "Yuratchka."  

Yuri jumped off the sofa and growled, "Don't call me that, old man!"  

He stomped off with a cackling Mila and an amused Chris who gave Viktor a last wave with his signature wink, "See you out there, Vik!"  

Viktor sighed once he was left alone, mustering his courage and gathering his thoughts.  

Somewhere out there, Yuuri's going to be watching him on stage, singing his heart out and performing with all his might.  

Somewhere out there, Yuuri's going to be, hopefully, as mesmerized as how Viktor was when he watched Yuuri dance his heart out, sinuously and sensually.  

Somewhere out there, Yuuri might be thinking of how Viktor came up with all of this just for him.  

Somewhere out there, Yuuri might fall in love with him, just like how Viktor fell in love with him.  

And if there was a chance that Yuuri might love him back, Viktor's not going to stand around and let that chance slip away.  

He's going to take a hold of it and do away with the opportunity.  

Anything to prove to Yuuri that he was the only one, and he'll be the only one he'll ever want.  

Anything to hold Yuuri in his arms again.  

Anything for Yuuri to _stay_.  

A knock on the door awakened him from his reverie, "Mr. Nikiforov, you're on in 3."  

Viktor nodded, grabbing a hold of the microphone being handed over to him, "Thank you." 

He's going to fight with all he's got.  

_Stammi Vicino, Yuuri._

" _Oh my God_ , what is that, Phichit?" 

Phichit hummed as Yuuri retorted incredulously, "You bought Viktor Nikiforov lightsticks?"  

Laughing, Phichit winked, "Why not, right? Might as well get the whole Nikiforov experience while we're here!"  

The lightsticks looked good, though. Colored silver, it was in the shape of a poodle's head, _Makkachin_ , Yuuri thought. It was kind of cute.  

"It's in the shape of a poodle's head," Guang Hong marvels, "So cute!"  

Leo munched on his tub of popcorn, "God, when does this start? Girls are literally screaming every minute!"  

"I feel ya," Phichit winced, "Probably why I like guys better."  

Yuuri snorted, "You didn't say that just earlier."  

Phichit whined, clinging off of a cackling Yuuri when all of the lights suddenly closed, causing the whole stadium to erupt into screams.  

At first, Phichit could swear the fans were screaming bloody murder, but the longer they did, the more Phichit suspected it was going to be like this every second of the fucking concert.  

Yuuri just wanted to save his ears.  

But damn, the whole stadium was bathed in a soft silvery glow as the fans held up their lightsticks in anticipation.  

 _We have to take a video of this. Even a picture would be nice!_ This looked amazing, and Yuuri was about to voice his suggestion to Phichit until...  

"Phichit, what the fuck are you rummaging through your shit for?"  

"Hold up the lightstick for me, Yuuri! Come on!"  

Yuuri, knowing better than to argue with the man, grabbed the lightsick with a sigh. "Aha!"  

Phichit held out four pairs of earplugs and gave them out, "I brought these just in case." 

Leo grabbed them gratefully, "Oh, thank God."  

As soon as the lights were opened again, Phichit grabbed his camera and snapped a few candid shots of Yuuri holding up the lightstick. I better give these to Viktor. He'll love them. 

Music flowed from the speakers and an infectious beat filled the stadium.  

"This song is good, oh my God!" Leo said, bobbing his head along the beat, "Yuuri, we absolutely have to dance to this sometime!"  

"You only live once..." Yuuri mused softly.  

Lights flashed different colors around the stage, then a single spotlight appeared, bathing the individual on stage in light.  

Yuuri's heart thumped. Viktor.  

In his stage clothing, Viktor looked as perfect as always. Not a hair out of place, with an impeccable outfit highlighting his equally impeccable figure, the only thing that looked out of place was his forced smile.  

Furrowing his brows, Yuuri leaned in, "What...?"  

The three gave each other knowing looks and Phichit slung an arm over Yuuri's shoulder as they both watched Viktor sing his heart out, "What's up, buddy?"  

"He looks weird... Doesn't he look weird to you?" Yuuri asked, looking over at his best friend who only frowned and shook his head, "He looks the same to me. Why, what's weird?"  

Yuuri shook his head in disbelief as his face softened.  

 _Viktor..._  

The beat of the song picks up and soon, everyone was jumping on their feet, singing along.  

Phichit, Leo and Guang Hong were not an exception. You could've mistaken those three as actual Viktor Nikiforov fans; they were chanting along with the fans, for heaven's sake! _It's probably better to be seen all giddy and excited, than standing like an idiot and staring at the crowds and the artist on stage.._ Yuuri mused wryly, wincing inwardly at himself.  

The other three tried to make him sing and jump along the rhythm, but Yuuri just couldn't bring himself to, with his eyes never straying far from the artist on stage.  

He observed Viktor's movements on stage as he flitted across it, waving to his fans and dancing along the beat and to the choreography.  

As the song came to a close, Viktor beamed and shouted over the microphone, "Come on, people," Viktor winked and added, "Make some noise!"  

Now the fans really _screamed_ bloody murder.  

Yuuri sighed, covering his ears over the noise and tried yelling across the screaming fans to talk to the other three, "And earlier, we were just—" his line of thought was cut off by the sight of the three men screaming their heads off along the other fans.  

" _Oh my God_!" Yuuri yelled over the noise at his friends.  

Viktor shushed the fans and smiled, "Tonight, I want to thank you all for coming," more cheering came from the crowds of people, Yuuri only wincing.  

"You guys are incredible!" God, do they ever shut up?  

 _Of course not, Yuuri_ , his brain helpfully supplies. _You're at a fucking concert, moron._   

Yuuri could only groan in response to that line of thought.  

"Actually, the next song is for someone very special."  

Well, that made everyone eager to respond.  

Phichit was literally whooping at every word that Viktor said. Leo held up Phichit's camera for him, taking a video of the man. _For a vlog_ , Yuuri muses. Guang Hong then takes a video of the intense crowd of fans and spectators, another piece of footage for Phichit's vlog.  

After the crowd calmed down, Viktor smiled softly, but upon closer inspection, Yuuri could make out nervousness? _What? What would Viktor be nervous of?_ Yuuri thought, slightly amused and another part of him, worried.  

"Yuuri Katsuki."  

Snapping out from his reverie, Yuuri found himself staring at the artist on stage who was obviously looking up at their VIP box.  

 _Oh god, did he just—?_  

"This is for you."  

A soft melody washed over the entire stadium, lulling everyone to silence.  

_I hear a voice weeping in the distance_

_Have you maybe been abandoned as well?_

Viktor started to sing, and for Yuuri, it was the most beautiful he'd sang for a crowd.  

Not to get Yuuri's point wrong, it's just that Viktor's never sang like this before. Not in front of people, at least.  

It was sincere.  

_Come now, I'll quickly finish this glass of wine_

_I’ll start to get ready_

_Be quiet now_

It was only at that moment that Yuuri realized what song Viktor was singing.  

His eyes widened in surprise, "... _Stay Close to Me_."  

Phichit hummed in question as he turned to look at his best friend, "Whaddya say, Yuuri?" 

Yuuri shook his head, "No. It-It's nothing."  

_With a sword I wish I could cut those throats singing about love_

_I wish I could enclose in ice the hands that write those verses of burning passion_

He had no words.  

Viktor's singing was _indescribable_.  

 _You never know true emotion until you've heard Viktor Nikiforov singing this song._   

He brought life to the emotions held within — the longing, the pain and loneliness it depicted. Yuuri could never think of anyone singing this better than Viktor Nikiforov himself.  

_This story that has no meaning_

_Will vanish tonight together with the stars_

_If I could see you, eternity will be born from hope_  

As he sang, Viktor never averted his gaze from him.  

As if his eyes were bewitched to never falter from his steady figure.  

It didn't matter how far Yuuri was, it seemed like his gaze would never wither away. Viktor was fast approaching him, only steps away. Yuuri could see the pools of sea ocean blue in his eyes, the staggering warmth and fondness it held for him. But it also held a tinge of desperation, a desperate plea — like a desperate cry for help. Yuuri didn't know anything except the urge to hug the man tight.  

Soon, Viktor was holding his hands, standing in front of him, singing. What he sang next surprised Yuuri to no end.  

_Stay close to me, don’t go away_

_I’m afraid of losing you_

Yuuri blinked back his tears. _Is this what he thinks it is?_

Viktor looked as visibly shaken by the song, tears already pooling his eyes.  

_Your hands, your legs,_

_My hands, my legs,_

_And our heartbeats_

_Are blending together_

Yuuri looked down, trying to hide his tears and Viktor only held his head up by his chin, smiling tenderly down at him, as if he was reassuring Yuuri, while he sang.  

_Let’s leave together I’m ready now_

He squeezed Yuuri's hands softly, rubbing his thumbs over the top of his hands, singing the last lyric, he stared into Yuuri's eyes.  

After the song, the crowd went still as they awaited Viktor's next move.  

Viktor breathed in, "Yuuri," he started out nervously, clutching Yuuri's hands, "I never had a thing with Mila."  

Yuuri looked up at him, biting his lip as he continued, "I.. Since I met you, I've never been happier in my whole, entire life."  

Fans aww-ed at that and Yuuri could swear he saw Phichit at the sidelines, taking videos of the entire thing. He was going to have to ask a copy of this from him.  

"You were the first person who said they'd sincerely want to make me happy—"  

Viktor smiled softly at him, "— and you were the first person I've wanted to give happiness to, Yuuri."  

Chuckling, he added, "Truth be told, after meeting you, I didn't know what I'd do without you. You complete me; my other half, you know?" Yuuri turned red and faced down, blushing hard at the things Viktor said. _This was all public!_

Smiling fondly, Viktor took a hold of Yuuri's chin again, facing him up to meet him eye to eye, "I know I've made awful decisions in my life, but I've never been as certain of something like this in my entire life: I love _you_ , Yuuri Katsuki," Viktor said, rubbing his thumb over Yuuri's red cheek, "Will you ever forgive this pathetic loser?"  

Everyone waited for Yuuri's response with bated breaths, all in the stadium obviously overwhelmed with the little bombshell that their favorite singer and idol was gay and apparently, in love with not just a guy, but Yuuri Katsuki, a famous danseur by his own right.  

It was like a dam broke.  

Yuuri's tears poured down his cheeks as he rushed into Viktor's embrace, sobbing, "I'm sorry too!"  

Viktor only shushed him as the crowds of fans went wild at the hug.  

There were screams of adoration, surprise and approval.  

"Oh my God!" 

"They are _sooo_ cute!"  

"Holy shit!"  

There were also some sarcastic comments thrown in the mix..  

"Well that was some sappy romance shit right there."  

Yeah, that was followed by a slap and a yelp. That probably hurt.

(Mila was grinning hard at a scowling Yuri by the end of that statement, with an undeniable threat just about to pour out his lips.)

Meanwile, back to the couple. Yuuri, who was still in the artist's arms, was still sniffling, "I'm sorry," Viktor only chuckled in response, "Oh, _lyubov moya_ , it's okay. I keep telling you that."  

Yuuri shook his head and Viktor just laughed, burying his nose in YuurI's fluffy hair, "I lo....you."  

Viktor perked up, leaning back from Yuuri's head, "Hmm? What was that, _zvezda moya_?"  

Yuuri mumbled a response and once again, Viktor deemed it incomprehensible. 

Viktor smiled, amused, " _Zolotse_ , you have to speak louder so I can hear and understand you."  

Yuuri sighed into Viktor's embrace before entangling himself from Viktor's arms. He breathed in and out once, stilled himself and looked up at Viktor determinedly, "I love you too..."  

Then, added shyly, ".. _Vitya_."  

Viktor gasped, eyes widening and sparkling. Like literally sparkling.  

"Oh, my Yuuri! You never fail to surprise me! I love you!"  

He then proceeded to giving Yuuri lots of kisses on the forehead, making Yuuri laugh, stopping only when he heard static coming from his earpiece.  

_What—?_

"Vitya! Get back on stage! This is a concert, _for God's sake_!" Viktor yelped.  

_Shit, right!_

He whispered to Yuuri his apologies and that they should meet later on, after the concert, to which Yuuri replied with his own beaming smile and a nod.  

Winking, he added, "A singer is lost without his composer after all, eh?" Yuuri flushed in response and hid his head in his arms as Phichit cackled. _Karma, bitch._  

What a way to start the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....and you're welcome.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, editing this on my phone was hard af.

Yuuri let out a huge sigh, red cheeks puffing out.

Phichit grinned and slinging an arm around Yuuri, he hugged him, "You okay right there, buddy?"

"Am I dreaming?" Yuuri mumbled, dazed.

The three laughed in response. "No," Guang Hong giggled, "It's all real."

"Viktor said to go backstage, right?" Leo said, munching on a strip of licorice.

Yuuri frowned, "I wanted to, but I wanted him to rest for awhile because he said he's going to stay back for a few hours more. I don't know why. I told him I'm going to be there in two hours tops, though."

Leo nodded, "Then, we should grab some food before going here."

Phichit's eyes widened, "Oh, I know!"

He grinned, "Let's go and have katsudon!"

Yuuri gasped, "Really? We will?"

Guang Hong laughed, "Let's go then!"

Leo gave them a thumbs-up, "I'm always down for some pork cutlets."

"Ugh, you guys are the best!" Yuuri groaned as the three laughed tackling him as they go.

 

Viktor and Yuuri might've just broke the internet.

Word of the artist's actions during the concert were spreading like wildfire; with it came a mix of approval and disapproval from his fans.

Viktor sat idly in his dressing room, scrolling through twitter.

"Hmm... #VNL&LLive," he mumbled, scrollung mindlessly, "Wait, is that—?"

A smile grew on his face as he read the tweets. He was lucky he had fans like these!

Not only were there videos and pictures of the two, but there were even fanart — and the concert only ended about 2 hours ago!

_Viktuuri, huh?_

Viktor internally squealed. _That is so cute!_

Not as cute as Yuuri's blushing determined face after he said he loved Viktor.

Viktor's face blushed and he hummed happily to himself, scrolling at his phone.

Yuuri loved him.

He actually loved _**him**_!

There was a tentative knock on the door, followed by the door opening and a mop of raven locks greeted his view.

_Speak of the devil._

His smile only grew wider, showing off his perfect heart-shaped smile, "Yuuri!"

Yuuri smiled sheepishly, "Sorry I'm late, thought you would've liked some food," he said, raising up a plastic bag.

Viktor jumped from his seat, beaming, "You are so sweet, _zvezda moya_! Thank you!"

Yuuri entered the room, putting down the bag of food on the nearby table.

Arms circled his waist and a slight weight rested over his shoulder. Yuuri's heart raced and he smiled, "Vitya?"

Viktor only snuggled against Yuuri more, rubbing his face over Yuuri's raven locks, "You smell so good, _lyubov moya_."

Yuuri flushed and swatted Viktor's left arm, "Viktor!" Viktor only whined in response as Yuuri tried making Viktor relinquish his hold.

"Feed me?" Viktor asked as Yuuri sighed and grabbed the food, opening the container, "Is this—?"

Yuuri blushed, "Katsudon. I always ate this when I won a competition or when I'm down. It's like my comfort food.."

Viktor beamed and hugged, "Thank you, _zolotse_!"

Yuuri fed him a few spoonfulls with Viktor humming happily as he chewed.

It was all incredibly sweet and domestic.

"Oh my _god_ , aren't you two the cutest?"

The couple turned back to see three grinning men all adorned in Viktor Nikiforov merchandise.  
  
Yuuri groaned and facepalmed at the ridiculous sight.

Viktor only laughed. "What the hell is that?" Yuuri squeaked.

Phichit grinning, turning around for everyone to see better, "How do I look?"

Yuuri bit back a whine when Viktor removed himself from Yuuri.

Viktor, along with Leo and Guang Hong, cheered and gave the strutting man a warm round of applause. Yuuri could only groan and smile fondly.

So this was his boyfriend and his friends now.

 _Wow, boyfriend._ Yuuri's ears turned red as his cheeks turned redder. _I_ _have_ _an_ _actual_ _boyfriend._

Arms snaked his waist in an embrace, a breath over his neck and Yuuri shivered in response, "What's wrong, dorogoy?"

God, he was going to die. His boyfriend's not only incredibly clingy, but also incredibly sexy. _Shit_. _God, help me._

Yuuri was by no means a religious man, but he _**believed**_ he was going to need all the help he can get.

"N-nothing! I'm fine!"

Viktor pouted, "Tell me, Yuuri," he whined, tightening his hold on the poor blushing man.

Yuuri pouted in response, "And I.. I told you it's nothing," he said, embarassed.

_Viktor caught me! Shit!_

With Yuuri's flushed cheeks and pouting lips, Viktor was rendered speechless, mouth gaping. _Oh my god. Yuuri looks absolutely adorable right now, I can't even. Thank you, Lord._

Their line of thought was abruptly cut off by squeals, "Oh my god! It's Christophe Giacometti and Mila Babicheva!"

Yuuri flailed about, making Viktor untangle his arms around him, pouting disappointedly.

"Hey there," Mila greeted cheerily, pulling a growling Yuri after her, "Now, now, Yuratchka," she scolded, "Behave yourself."

Yuri only scowled and retorted, "Fuck you."

Viktor gasped, "Yuratchka!"

Chris only laughed and thumped Viktor on the back, "Would you introduce us, _mon ami?"_

Viktor brightened up at that idea and nodded vigorously, "Sure!"

Introductions were said and friendship were made.

Even ones that would cause a major headache.

Yuuri and Viktor learned never to get Phichit and Chris in a room together.

Those two could get up to all kinds of trouble even before, and now that they actually found someone like them? Oh, no, Yuuri would be damned if he'd let those two do what they want...

Well, that's what Yuuri might've said, but what does Phichit say? "Oh, ignore him Chris. We're going to have soo much fun together!"

 _Fuck_.

Yuuri looked up at Viktor and Viktor only gulped because: one) Yuuri looked adorable like this, all pouty and begging; two) Chris doesn't really listen to him.

Good thing somebody actually took pity on his soul and decided to distract the two men, "Phichit, Chris, why not make a vlog together? Like something about Chris's daily routine and Phichit has to do everything as Chris does?" Guang Hong asked, biting his lip.

Yuuri inwardly cheers at Phichit's beaming. _Thank God for Guang Hong — bless his soul, really._

Viktor settles on a chair nearby, dragging Yuuri down with him. Yuuri blushed as he situated himself properly on Viktor's lap, the singer's arms around his waist, keeping him captive.

"Vitya!"

Viktor nuzzled his nape, humming, "Yura, you smell so good."

A cough caught their attention and the two looked up to see a blank-faced Phichit.

Phichit sat on the opposite chair across them, leaning against the table then slamming his hands on it. Viktor and Yuuri yelped in surprise.

"Y'all think I'm going to just accept all this?"

"Phichit, earlier you told me we could 'get married for all I care.'"

Phichit frowned, "Doesn't mean that I accepted!"

Yuuri rolled his eyes, "Sure, P. Sure."

Viktor beamed and hugged Yuuri, "So I can marry Yuuri anytime I want?"

Phichit beamed back in reply, "As long as I get to be his best man!"

Viktor laughed and held out his hand, "Deal!"

Phichit took a hold of Viktor's hand and shook it, Yuuri squeake in admonishment, "Phichit!"

Phichit winked, "Right, the test!"

Yuuri facepalmed, sighing as Viktor leaned over him, arms still around Yuuri.

Everyone in the room watched with undeniable amusement and interest, save for the one angsty teen caught in a headlock.

"Fuck, let go of me, baba!" Yuri growled as Mila only smiled wider and tightened her hold on the blonde, "Go, go, Viktor!"

"Okay, now answer all my questions as fast as you can! Got it?"

Viktor nodded and Phichit heaved a deep breath.

Guang Hong stepped up, "Ready, set, go!"

Phichit thumped a hand on the table loudly, "What's his favorite color?"

"Blue!"

"Favorite food?"

"Katsudon!"

"How many siblings does he have?"

"One sister!" Viktor quipped, "Name: Mari."

Phichit must've guessed how much Viktor actually knew about Yuuri and he frowned thoughtfully. Viktor prepared himself for the worst.

"What's Yuuri's dream as a kid?" Phichit asked, a challenging tone in his voice.

"A figure skater!" Viktor answered triumphantly.

Phichit gasped and pointed at Yuuri, a look of utter betrayal on his face, "Yuuri!"

Yuuri blushed, "What? He asked!"

Phichit crumbled to the floor in a dramatic manner, defeated, "You win. I surrender."

Everyone (save for Yuri and the dramatic Phichit) was cheering as the triumphant man waved at his 'audience' beaming, "Thank you! Thank you!"

Viktor hugged Yuuri tightly, succeeding in making Yuuri blush harder, "Yay! I won, Yuuri! We'll be together forever and ever!"

Yuuri smiled softly and on a split-second impulse, pecked Viktor's cheek, blushing even harder, "Your reward."

Viktor held his cheek in surprise, blushing. _The first kiss Yuuri initiated!_

He beamed and snuggled up to the blushing man, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"Now, now! Shouldn't we go and rest up for today? It's actually 2 AM in the morning!" Chris (so rudely, Viktor added) interrupted, Leo looked over his watch, "Yeah, it is. We should probably get going."

Phichit got up from the floor, dusting off his clothes, "I'll drive."

Viktor raised his hand, "I'll bring Yuuri home."

Yuuri shook his head, "No, I'm fine—"

Viktor smiled reassuringly, "It's fine, _lyubov_ _moya_ ," he took Yuuri's hands into his and placed a fluttering kiss into his knickles, "I want to."

Yuuri frowned, but nevertheless nodded in agreement albeit hesitating.

Mila dragged a protesting Yuri and a grinning Chris, "We'll go now! Take care, you guys!"

"Bye!"

Yuuri stood up from Viktor's lap and he took Viktor's hand in his, "Shall we go?"

Viktor smiled, nodding, "Sure, _dorogoy_."

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flirting with a dash of jelly Viktor! (And a glimpse of Yuuri's lack of confidence.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a lil' something for y'all <3

The next few days were nothing but shameless flirting on Viktor's end and endless blushing on Yuuri's.

Life was back on its usual course for the new couple.

Admittedly, Yakov has never shedded so much hair in his entire life.

Not until today.

"Vitya!" Yakov yelled, a vein visibly popping visibly on his temple, "Get your _butt_ over to the set! You have an interview in two hours tops!"

Yuuri tried prying off Viktor's tight embrace, but he just wouldn't budge.

Viktor whined in protest and Yuuri chided him, tutting, "Vitya, please go on ahead to your job."

Viktor pouted, "Not when you're all over here and I'm all over there!"

Yuuri suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at that. _Viktor is such a drama queen, oh god._

Yakov sighed and waved them off in exasperation, "Yuuri, I expect you to send that idiot off to his next job."

Yuuri nodded and wincing, replied, "Of course. Sorry, Yakov."

Yakov only sighed in response and headed out the door.

"Vitya." Viktor hummed in reply, looking up at Yuuri, "The sooner you go, the sooner you can get back."

Viktor whined and hid his head in the crook of Yuuri's neck, mumbling, "No. Don't wanna."

Yuuri sighed and caressed the back of Viktor's head comfortingly, "Come on, please? Do it for me? For your fans?"

Viktor pulled back and grinned miscievously, "Only if you ask nicely!"

Yuuri blushed and mustering up his courage, he sighed and said, "Please," blinking innocently up at Viktor with his eyelashes fluttering sweetly, "Vitya?"

Viktor might've self-combusted at that.

"How could I say no to that?" He replied, beaming as he got up from the sofa and leaned over to steal a kiss, "For good luck!"

Viktor then proceeded to skipping away happily, bidding his boyfriend farewell and humming away as he did.

Yuuri shook his head fondly.

With a picnic cover and basket of dinner and their limbs stretched over the expanse of the cloth underneath their bodies, the couple stared up at the twinkling stars, the night perfectly bright.

Yuuri hummed a nameless tune as he caressed through Viktor's hair, Viktor letting out a satisfying hum against his lover's touch.

Looking up at Yuuri, he couldn't help but compare his beauty to the night sky above them.

With his raven locks of hair and twinkling eyes that could rival any star in the universe, Yuuri looked one with the rest of the universe up above.

An ethereal being indeed.

"Hey, Yuuri? Why aren't you a singer?"

Yuuri tilted his head in confusion as he glanced down at Viktor questioningly, "What do you mean?"

Viktor smiled, "You have an amazing voice, _zolotse_ ," winking, he added, "You can't fool me."

Yuuri blushed and shrugged, "I just.. don't like the attention." He added, "I like composing, too. It gives me an outlet to express what I feel."

Viktor held out his hand and touched the side of Yuuri's face, thumb rubbing against his right cheek, " _Lyubov moya_ , believe me when I say that you're wasting your talent."

Yuuri sighed, looking up at the sky, "What if I said your attention on me alone is enough?"

At that, he looked down at Viktor with the most intense stare he could ever give.

Viktor.exe has stopped working.

"I think that would be incredibly romantic and surprising, Yuuri," Viktor breathed out as he pulled Yuuri down for a gentle kiss.

Their very first kiss — under the waning moon and the twinkling stars.

Only one lingering thought ran through Viktor's head...

_God, this man was perfect._

"Why not be a singer, Yuuri?"

Yuuri looked up from the keyboard in surprise, sputtering out a sorry excuse of a response to Yakov, "Wha-what now?"

Yakov sighed, "You have a great voice and equally great compositions, why not try?"

Yuuri looked down, shaking his head, "I don't know, Yakov.. I just don't think that I fit the description of a famous singer..."

"You do!"

The two turned to a huffing Viktor, "What, Vitya?!" Yuuri squeaked, Viktor grabbing him on the shoulders shaking him, "You do, Yuuri! You would be amazing! You'd have thousands and thousands of fans!" Viktor rambled, "Then, we can collaborations and duets!"

Yuuri shakes his hands frantically, "No, no! Absolutely not!"

Yakov sighed irritably, "Vitya, he clearly doesn't want to do it. It's okay."

Viktor pouted, "Noooo."

Yuuri smiled sadly and pet Viktor's head softly, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Viktor sighed, "I still think you have an amazing voice though, and that you should share it for all the world to hear."

Yuuri's heart warmed at that and he gave Viktor a peck on the cheek, "Thank you."

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri's head whipped over to Minako's direction, body still stretching over the expanse of the floor mat, "Chihoko?"

Chihoko laughed, "Yeah! Oh my god, look at you!"

Winking, Chihoko added, "A famous danseur," then clasping his hand, she added, "And single, I hope?"

Yuuri tried to stutter out a response, _he really did_ , but his words just kept on failing him! Minako just tood there, snickering to herself. Thank you, Minako-sensei. Thank you.

"Yuraaaaa!"

_Thank God for Viktor!_

He glanced at a frozen Viktor at the door, face blank and hands clenched.

Walking over, Viktor bit out, "Who's this, Yura?"

Yuuri laughed nervously and smiled, "This is Sha Chihoko. Chihoko, this is Viktor Nikiforov."

Chihoko finally, **_FINALLY_** , let go of his hand and held it out for a handshake, "Chihoko. Prima Ballerina, formerly under Minako Okukawa's tutelage. Nice to meet you."

If she was a Prima Ballerina, there's a high chance of her being a big deal in the world of dance.

Especially being a former student of Minako.

Viktor didn't give a flying _fuck_ about that, of course.

So, he just did what a jealous boyfriend would normally do...

Viktor held her hand and held back the urge to crush hers in a tight grip, "Viktor."

The atmosphere was tense. Everyone in the room looked obviously agitated and all nerves. Yuuri just wanted to haul his ass to the comfort room and puke his guts out.

Viktor, being petty, wiped off his hand after the handshake and smiled through his gritted teeth, "So," he started, "How do you know Yuuri?"

Chihoko waved him off with a sharp glare, "Oh, obviously from ballet classes! We took the same ones since we were 5, until he moved from Hasetsu to here." Viktor bit his lip inwardly. _Shit, she knows Yuuri from childhood! Fuck, she's got the upperhand here._

Chihoko smirked to herself. _Ha, you'll never win against me, bitch._

Yuuri glanced at them back and forth nervously, chewing on his bottom lip. This was so awkward. _We have to get going! Think of an excuse, think of an excuse!_

Yuuri racked his brain for ideas and somehow, conjured up a makeshift plan from his utter mess of a mind.

"Oh, hahaha. Look at the time! We really do have to get going, Viktor, or Yakov is going to kill me!" Viktor blinked in confusion, "What?"

Yuuri looked at him desperately, "You know! The thing we talked about on the phone last night!"

Viktor saw the desperate plea in his eyes and he realized what Yuuri was trying to do. Smirking, Viktor replied, "Oh, yeah! Now I remember!" Yuuri sighed in relief and smiled softly, "Yeah, we need to go," he turned to Chihoko and gave her an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Chihoko, but I'm afraid we'd have to catch up with you later."

Chihoko didn't show the disappointment on her face, but Viktor could just _sense_ it. He so wanted to laugh in her face, _god_ , please.

"Sure, Yuuri. I'll see you Friday? Say, around 6?" Viktor gaped.

What.

_Who the hell does she think she is, asking my Yuuri out IN FRONT OF **ME**? _

Yuuri sighed and looked down uncomfortably, rubbing his nape, "Um, actually, I can't?"

Chihoko frowned, "Why not?"

Yuuri blushed and turned away from her, "I'm actually going out with Viktor, you see?" He then proceeded to clutch on Viktor's arm.

Chihoko's eyes narrowed in reply, "Oh, really?"

Viktor smirked triumphantly and held Yuuri by the waist, rousing an ' _eep_ ' out of him, "Yes. Yes, we are a happy couple. Now, move along. We have a schedule to follow."

Chihoko huffed out an irritated sigh as Viktor led Yuuri out the room and returned Minako's amused gaze.

As soon as they were out of earshot...

"Oh, _dorogoy_!" Viktor sighed, nuzzling Yuuri's head, who flinched, "Viktor! I haven't taken a shower yet!"

Pouting, he tried to hug Yuuri again, "But, you smell fine!"

"I'm going to shower anyway!"

"Take me with you then!"

A sputter followed by loud, raucous laughter could be heard throughout the halls.

Yuuri was going to die.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rly dunno what to say except im sorry  
> im shit at this

"Yuuri! Come on! Your boyfriend's about to come on!"

Rushing over with a huge bowl of popcorn and a mug, Yuuri plopped down beside Phichit in his pajamas, blushing. Even after a month of dating, Yuuri still hasn't gotten used to the fact that he has a boyfriend. And the fact that he's going out with one of the hottest and most sought-after bachelors, Viktor Nikiforov doesn't help.

Yuuri giggled as Phichit squealed, "Oh, there he is! Turn it up!"

 

"So, Mr. Nikiforov, how does it feel to be the Top Bachelor of the Year in five consecutive years?" 

Viktor hummed, "I don't know?" Winking, he added, "I'm very flattered, though." 

The emcee laughed, "I have a good feeling that it would be you who would win this year, as well!" 

Viktor frowned, "I don't think so." 

"Oh, why not?" 

Viktor beamed. _A chance to talk about my Yuuri!_ "Because I'm in a committed relationship right now!" 

 

Dropping the remote control, Yuuri felt his jaw doing the same. Phichit muttered an " _Oh shiiiiit_ ," under his breath and grabbed a mouthful of popcorn. 

 

Literally every talkshow Viktor did after that had Yuuri as a topic. 

And Yuuri was not in the least bit comfortable about it. 

He couldn't tell Viktor, though. 

(Viktor looked so genuinely happy and loving, and to ruin that with just a simple statement from him would be a crime.) 

Yuuri sighed and opened his twitter account for the first time in years. 

He has never regretted something so much in his entire life. 

For when he did open his account, notifications were flooding his phone like hell. 

Various tweets were everywhere. 

Positive and negative ones.. 

Yuuri didn't want to read the latter ones but he couldn't help it. 

So he did.  

"Yuuri," Viktor sang, "Let's go on a date!" 

Yuuri just stared ahead, hands still on the black and white keys, dazed. Viktor looked at him in confusion. _What was wrong?_  

Viktor waved a hand over his face, "Yuuri?" He said, tentatively, " _Zolotse_?" 

Yuuri shook his head and turned to look at him, forcibly smiling, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" 

Frowning, Viktor asked him what was wrong and he just brushed it off as nothing.  

Viktor only chewed on his lip in worry and Yuuri stood up from the stool, grabbing Viktor's hand to squeeze it in reassurance, "I'm fine, really, Vitya." 

Viktor, although entirely reluctant, just agreed and walked hand-in-hand with his love. 

He was going to find out sooner or later. 

 

Being curled up in a ball over his bed, struggling for air was not what Yuuri had planned for his night. 

Not that he planned scrolling through various gossip articles and tweets from Viktor's fans after their one very public date earlier. 

Fuck, he really can't breathe. 

Huffing and panting for air, Yuuri tried to think of something else. Something other than the hate — the pain and _hatehatehate_ — oh god, this was not working! 

_**Nobody likes you.**  _

_No, stop!_

**_Who would want a nobody like you? Couldn't even sing in front of an audience without having a meltdown!_ **

_I just can't._

_**You're just making excuses, coward.**  _

A knock from outside his door came, "Yuuri?" 

It was Phichit. 

Phichit was good. Phichit was familiar. He knew what to do. He knows better. 

Yuuri croaked out a small, "Phichit," and that had done it. Phichit literally broke down his door and hurried over to his bed, "Oh my god, Yuuri! Breathe! You're having a panic attack!" 

Yuuri had the gall to roll his eyes at that (because _obviously_ ), and Phichit squawked at that, "Don't roll your eyes at me, mister! Just focus on your fucking breathing! Count with me!" 

They spent the last five minutes counting until Yuuri could feel his airways restored back to its natural function, and Phichit sighed, exhasted, "Dammit. What happened, Yuuri?" 

Yuuri refused to meet his eyes and Phichit just knew what was up. 

Phichit's gaze softened, "It's about Viktor, isn't it? And that interview?" 

Yuuri sighed, "I just... I knew enough that there was no way I deserved someone as amazing as Viktor! I knew it myself enough, but people just kept on emhasizing it — in tweets, TMZ, articles; I just couldn't handle it anymore.." 

"So, you had a breakdown?" Phichit replied with a knowing look and Yuuri sighed, dejected. 

"We went on a date earlier," Yuuri sniffled, "And everybody just...they were all looking at us! Like we were some kind of animal in a zoo!" 

Phichit rubbed his back soothingly, handing him a tissue, "That's how it is being a celebrity, Yuuri." 

"No wonder Viktor got tired of it all.." Yuuri said bitterly. 

They spent the rest of the night relaxing and talking their hearts out until they were too tired to say a word. 

"Oh, Yuuri! Can you go with me to the gala later tonight?" 

Yuuri sputtered out, "Wh-What? Why did you ask just now? I don't have anything to wear!" 

_If I look horrible_ , he muses, terrified, _people are going to talk more! What would I do beside someone as good-looking as Viktor by my side?_   

Disappointed, he muttered, "I couldn't even be an arm candy." 

Viktor frowned in confusion, "What was that, _zvezda moya_?" 

Yuuri laughed sheepishly, waving him off, "Oh, nothing! It's nothing!" He then added, "I really don't have anything suitable to wear, so—" 

Viktor beamed, "Oh, that's okay! I'll handle it! Just say you'll go with me, please?" He gave Yuuri his famous puppy dog eyes. _Goddammit, Viktor._  

Yuuri sighed in reluctance and albeit hesitant, said, "Okay, fine." 

Viktor gave him a hug and a beaming smile, "Thank you, _lyubov moya_! Now, let's go and buy you that suit!" 

What. 

  ****

Only a few hours until the gala. _Pull yourself together, Katsuki._  

Yuuri was sprawled out on his bed, staring at nothing on his ceiling. 

A knock from his door and a muffled voice interrupted his inner monologue, "Yuuri, are you about to get ready?" 

"Not yet!" He called out and Phichit enters the room and stage-gasped, "Yuuri!" 

Yuuri just rolled his eyes, "It's way too early, Phichit. There's like, _five more hours_ until Viktor picks me up, and that's an hour before the gala!" 

Phichit pouted and tutted at him, "But you're a celebrity now!" 

"Huh?" 

Winking, he said, "You can get ready hours before the event, take long with preparation, and no one will judge you about it!" 

"Like I'd need a lot of preparation. Phichit," he sighed, "And besides, I know second to nothing about fashion or make-up!" 

Smirking, Phichit dashed out the room and into his own, and called out, "Yuuri, have you forgotten just who the fuck you've been rooming with all these years?" 

Soon, Phichit was pulling him off the bed and nudging him on the nearest and comfiest chair in the room, "I'll do it for you, of course— your bestest, most charming friend, Phichit Chulanont!" 

"Gee, thanks. Ow!" 

"Ah, ah! Stay still and this will hurt less! We need to clean your eyebrows!" 

"Why? It looks perfectly— ow, _fuck!_ — normal!" 

Phichit frowned, "That's just it. It's normal. Yuuri, you're going to a prestigious gala with famous singer Viktor Nikiforov as your boyfriend— nothing is normal there!" 

"You've got a point." 

"Now hold still if you don't like getting blood on your clothes." 

Yuuri literally turned limp after that statement, because Phichit Chulanont was just crazy like that. 

"Oh, honey! You look absolutely fantastic!" Phichit cooed, "Now make a turn for me!" 

Yuuri tried to protest, only to get a Mean Mom™ look in response. Yuuri only held back a whine and awkwardly turned around. 

"Work it, girl! Work it!" Phichit yelled as Yuuri was forced into poses as his best friend took simultaneous shots. 

Phichit glanced at the watch and exclaimed, "Oh shit, we have 3 more hours left! I knew I should've taken more time with your make-up!" 

"I told you that we don't need to do that— I'm not famous enough for that shit, Phichit!" 

"But your boyfriend is." 

Yuuri plopped down on his bed and groaned loudly on his pillow. 

"Yuuri, your suit and make-up!" 

After another round of retouched make-up, Phichit beamed, "Lookin' fresh, hun!" 

Yuuri sighed, already exhausted, and smiled wryly, "Thanks." 

The doorbell rang and Yuuri's heart sped up at that— in anticipation or in nervousness? He didn't know. But the fact that Viktor was going to be with him there was extremely reassuring. 

Opening the door, he was greeted with Viktor's smiling face, " _Lyubov moya_ , you look absolutely ravishing!" 

Blushing, Yuuri shyly asked, "Let's go?" 

"Let's go." 

Hands intertwined, the couple were off to the gala. 

 

This was not good. 

Yuuri knew something was bad when he sees one, and his lungs restricting was not a good sign. 

Yuuri felt like he was drowning in a sea of his insecurities. Desperately trying to control his breathing, he clenched his eyes shut in panic. 

"Yuuri? Yuuri, are you okay?" 

Caging himself in his arms and swirling thoughts, Yuuri could only do so much by himself. 

Walking on the red carpet, Yuuri just wanted to collapse and hide himself from the judging eyes of the press and fans.  

He felt pathetic. Viktor brought him over for a good time, to relax and for him to meet all his other friends. But, _no_ , Yuuri just had to come and ruin it all for him. 

Whimpering, Viktor held onto him as he rushed him to the nearest balcony he could find. 

This is fucking embarrassing! Yuuri struggled to regain his breathing. Fuck. All he could do was cower under their intense gazes. 

"Yuuri, calm down! Count with me, baby." 

Holding onto his hand, Viktor counted, trying to lead Yuuri to do the same. Soon, Yuuri felt the worst come to pass as his lungs gave way to air. 

Heaving a deep breath, he shakily lifted his head and sniffled, "Vitya, I'm sorry." 

Viktor shook his head, smiling gently, "No, no, _lyubov moya_ , I'm sorry." 

"No, this is my fault! I shouldn't have panicked in the first place— _everything was fine_ —" 

Frowning, Viktor only tightened his hold on Yuuri's hands, "It obviously wasn't fine, Yuuri, if you reacted like that." 

Silence followed and at the sudden silence, Viktor waited for Yuuri's response, with the man's gaze on their feet. 

"I knew it." 

Viktor's attention went over to Yuuri, "I knew that this wouldn't work out." 

Viktor's heart dropped at those words, "Yuuri, _Yura_ , _no_ —" 

Yuuri's head snapped up, his teary brown eyes meeting his woeful blue ones, "I'm sorry. If I couldn't handle a single party with you, then who's to say how I'll handle the hundreds you'd have to attend?" 

"We can work things out! I just know it, _zolotse_!" 

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore, Viktor—" 

"I'll do _anything_ ," Viktor pleaded, eyes begging, " _Just stay_." 

Hands slipping from Viktor's grip, Yuuri turned on his heels, heading for the door. 

Arms enveloped him over his shoulders, something dripped on his shoulder. His heart twinged at the broken voice that followed the shuddered breathing, "Yura, please. Don't do this." 

He clenched his eyes shut, "Stay with me." 

_I'm sorry. This is the hardest thing I'd ever have to do, but you deserve better, Viktor._

A lone tear fell down his cheek as he glanced over and gave Viktor one last heart-wrenching smile. 

"I'm sorry." 

He removed the man's arms wound around his shoulders with much difficulty. 

"Yura, _please_..." 

Willing his eyes closed, tears ran down his cheeks now. 

Edging closer to the door, he pried the door open. 

_Don't look back. It's only going to get harder._

Hearing the soft, anguished cries, Yuuri felt his heart break in two with every step he took. 

Stepping into the hall, eyes followed his form curiously as they wondered why he went out all by himself when he obviously came with the Viktor Nikiforov. 

_We were together then._

_Not anymore._


	18. Chapter 18

To say that Yuuri fucking regretted all his life choices was the biggest understatement of the century.  

He has never hated himself this much in his entire life.  

"Fuck," Yuuri groaned, hiding away his miserable face in his arms, "I'm a fucking jerk! I'm a coward, fucking hell!"  

Phichit sighed and just gave him a sympathetic hum in response, "Yuuri, I think we both know that you have made a ton of bad choices in your life, some tolerable—" then Phichit gave him a hard smack on the head, "— but this takes the _fucking gold_ , Yuuri! Fuck, what the hell did you just do?"  

Yuuri whimpered in response, "I know! I know! I'm sorry! I was wrong!"  

Phichit crossed his arms and gave him a hard glare, "Don't say it to me! I don't need your apology— Viktor does!"  

"But," Yuuri sniffled, "How will I even—?"  

"Fucking get your ass out of the house and get your man back!"  

The next thing he knew, he was sitting outside, on their apartment's doorstep.  

"And stay out!"  

Yuuri crouched in on himself, looking like a small ball of misery.  

_Fuck, I'm so pathetic!_

_I promised!_

Tears fell from his eyes as he only hid himself more, still in his own ball of misery.  

_I promised I'd be there for him!_

_I promised I'd stay close to him!_

_I promised I'd make him the happiest man alive..._

He leaned back on their apartment door as he trembled hard and sobbed softly.  

A knock from the inside tore him out of his misery, "Are you still fucking out there? I swear, Yuuri, if you don't get a fucking move on and fix this shit right now, it's only going to get worse!"  

Yuuri cringed at Phichit's screeching, but he couldn't deny what his Thai friend said.  

_It's my turn to prove I'm worth his love._

Yuuri looked up determinedly after wiping his face free of tears.  

Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he opened the camera app and blanched at his face.  

Fuck, the eyeliner smudged so hard. 

Yuuri started banging on the door, "Fuck, Phichit, let me in, you asshole!"  

"No, not until you get this shit fixed up!"  

"Fuck you! I can't go to his place looking like this!"  

"Yes you can! What more— you can use it as proof that you did regret what you said last night, and that you cried all night!"  

That was actually a great idea and it was kind of foolproof (because _fuck_ , if you could just see Yuuri _now_ ), but Yuuri would pretty much rather jump down their 5th floor apartment window than go out looking like a zombie from the set of Walking Dead.  

That didn't stop him from hesitating for a minute, though.  

"Just fucking open the door, Phichit!"  

"....You've actually considered that one, huh?"  

Yuuri looked down at his squirming hands, sheepishly, "I need all the help I can get..."  

He heard a sigh, and after a few seconds, the doorknob turned and he was face to face with a stern-looking Phichit, "I'll only let you step into the apartment if you promise that you won't lock yourself up in there when you're supposed to take a shower and prepare for heading off to Viktor's place."  

Yuuri nodded and raised a hand, "I swear I won't run anymore."  

Phichit grinned, " _Thank fucking goodness_."  

 

Viktor woke up with the worst head-splitting headache.  

Groaning, he glanced at his phone that was ringing and vibrating with an amazing amount of notifications.  

Who cares about any of those, when he knew that Yuuri wouldn't be one of them?  

Viktor could feel another fresh batch of tears threatening to come pouring out his eyes.  

Makkachin hobbled over, whining, "Makka..."  

Unable to hold his tears in, Viktor cried his heart out, clenching Makkachin's fur in his embrace, the dog giving him slobbery kisses in an effort to alleviate his sadness.  

"Makka... _Yuuri_ ," he sobbed, "Yuuri left me."  

Whining, Makkachin pawed at Viktor's chest, booping his wet nose over Viktor's. Through Viktor's tears, he managed to pull one weak yet genuine smile, "Oh, Makka!"  

His phone rang with a distinct tone. A sultry and mysteriously rich tone rang through the room.  

Viktor perked up. _Chris._   

He scrambled on over to his phone and wiped at his runny-nose and sniffled a bit before answering, "Chris," he blanched at the broken voice he just let out.  

" _Mon ami_!" Chris sighed, relieved, "Oh, I was so worried about you! You didn't answer to my calls at the party before you left! Are you okay?"  

"I..." Viktor fought off his oncoming tears, "Yuuri... He broke up with me."  

"What?!" Came Chris's incredulous reply, "Why? Oh, _mon ami_! I thought you two were happy?"  

"We were!" Viktor cried out, "At least that's what I thought..."  

"He was so anxious about everything, Chris, that he said he couldn't handle it anymore," Viktor explained, the words weighing him down painfully, "I loved him— I still do."  

"Viktor, I'm sure he did too.."  

Viktor sobbed, "Ever since I met him, I thought ' _he was the one_ ' and that I didn't know what to do if he wasn't with me anymore! I never could have guessed that it was going to be so soon! I'm not ready yet, Chris..."  

"Nobody is ready for a break-up, Viktor," Chris sighed, sad beyond belief.  

The two looked absolutely perfect for each other that it was ridiculous. They completed each other and brought the best out of the other.  

It was hard to believe that something like this would happen...  

 

Yuuri, decked in his most proper casual attire, wandered the city in search of the Nishigori's flower shop.  

As soon as he got to the shop, he looked around and called out, "Yuuko?" 

A flurry of hurried steps greeted his ears and turning around, he was met with a group of three girls— _his tacklers_ — and enthusiastic shouts, "Uncle Yuuri!"  

They all landed in a disorganized heap on the floor as the three laughed merrily as Yuuri ruffled their hairs and chuckled, "Where's your mommy, girls?"  

"She's just upstairs with Papa, keeping the accounts organized," Lutz explained.  

Axel giggled and looped her arm with Lutz, "She told us to be responsible girls and to watch over the shop for her for a while."  

Loop nodded vigorously, "Mhm! And then, if a customer comes in, we should call her down, Mama said!"  

Yuuri chuckled and kneeled down to their eye-level, "Wow, you're such hardworking girls! And responsible too!"  

Loop puffed out her chest, proud, "Of course! Mama said to be good, so we should be good!"  

Axel jumped around, "Yes, yes! We're good, aren't we, Uncle Yuuri?"  

Lutz added with her puppy dog eyes, "Do you think we'd get a phone soon?"  

Now, Yuuri was confused. Why would a bunch of six-year olds want a phone?  

"Oh, um," Yuuri scratched at his nape, "I think so? I mean, if your Mama agrees..."  

"Yuuri?"  

Yuuri looked up, "Yuuko!"  

"Oh Yuuri!" He was swept up in a bear hug, "How are you?"  

Yuuri laughed nervously, "Oh, you know..."  

Yuuko looked back at him with this knowing glint in her eyes, "Oh, I know... So, what can I do for you today?" She asked, returning to the display of replenished red roses.  

"I wanted a bouquet.." Yuuko hummed, skimming over the flowers on display, "What kind of bouquet?"  

"A bouquet saying sorry."  

Yuuko gasped, "Oh, Yuuri, you let your mind take over again, didn't you?"  

Yuuri hung his head, ashamed as Yuuko hugged him reassuringly, "Oh, honey, it'll all be okay! I'm sure Viktor will understand!"  

"But, Yuuko," Yuuri said, desperate, "I broke up with him!"  

Yuuko steeled her gaze and got to work, "If there's a will, there's a way, Yuuri— if you want to fix it, there's still a way."  

Sighing, she added, "That's always been one of your weaknesses, Yuuri. You always stayed on the safe side. You always doubted yourself before you tried, and that ruined so many opportunities for you."  

Yuuri only watched Yuuko's fingers, hands cutting and twining, "My mind has been an effective cockblocker for the entirety of my life," he added dryly to which Yuuko giggled in return, "Oh jeez, Yuuri!"  

"But, kidding aside," Yuuko continued, "You have to learn to be more confident in your decisions and to be more out there, you know? Don't be afraid to try new things! You have a lot of people who will be there for you— _Viktor or no Viktor_ — we all love you, Yuuri, don't forget that."  

Yuuri grabbed Yuuko's hand and squeezed, "Thank you." 

A tug on his shirt made him glance back down curiously. Staring back at him was the triplets, looking confused and curious at the same time, "Hey, hey, Uncle Yuuri," Axel started, "What's a cockblocker?" 

Yuuri only blushed as Yuuko laughed. 

_Shit._

 

_Oh god. I'm here._

Yuuri tried not to pace back and forth in front of Viktor's doorstep, but who wouldn't?  

Fuck, good thing he didn't tell the guard on him! Or he wouldn't have even gotten in.  

Staring at his door like this brought him back to the first day Viktor invited him over.  

He could already imagine that crinkle-eyed, heart-shaped smile and the accompanying " _Yuuri_ " that always seemed to follow his smile.  

He could already imagine himself getting mobbed by a huge ball of fur, the standard poodle making it a point to show him how welcome he is to their home.  

He could already imagine the snuggles they had on Viktor's comfy yet expensive couch in the living room, a movie playing on his huge flat screen TV.  

But, at the same time, he could imagine the absolute pain, anger and disdain Viktor had over his features as he opens the door to tell him to go away.  

Yuuri struggled to calm his already crazy nerves as he steeled himself to stop overthinking and just do it. And just as he was about to ring the doorbell, his phone vibrated in his pocket.  

Oh, great. It's really amazing how Phichit's so together during situations like this.  

Well, he isn't the one directly involved, but if it were the other way around, he wouldn't even be in the right state of mind to text Phichit something like, " _sweep that boy off his feet and godspeed to you, good man!_ " Yuuri sighed and smiled coyly, raising a hand over the doorbell.  

Here it goes.  

 

Viktor dragged himself to the kitchen to fetch himself a mug of coffee and an apple. Makkachin followed along, yipping helplessly.  

Viktor frowned thoughtfully and leaned down to rub the poodle's head, "Oh, you haven't had breakfast yet! Sorry, Makka!"  

He set off to prepare Makkachin's meal of the day as he looked down at Makkachin's bowl. Muttering, his eyes misted, "Yuuri used to feed you when he was sleeping over, right boy?"  

Makkachin, sensing his owner's sinking feeling, stood on his hind legs and leaned over Viktor's legs and yipped comfortingly. Viktor only smiled weakly at the pooch and placed the bowl of dog food on the floor, "Thank you, Makka. I'm fine."  

Sighing, he walked on over to the kitchen island. Sipping on his cup, he breathed out a sigh of relief. Before he could take a bite out of his apple, the doorbell rang.  

Viktor groaned. _Could that be Chris? Already?_   

Walking over to the door, he scratched at his stomach, his chest barely covered in the silk robe he had over his half-naked form.  

Grumbling, he opened the door, "Fuck, Chris. It's still too early. _I haven't even dressed yet_ —" the words on his tongue died out as he stared unblinkingly at Yuuri's deer-in-the-headlights expression.  

"Yuuri...?" Yuuri cleared his throat and smiled weakly, "Can I.. come in? I need to tell you something."  

Viktor could only nod dumbly in response. He followed Yuuri to the living room and Makkachin ran over to greet the man. Yuuri chuckled softly, curling his fingers over Makkachin's fluffy fur, "Hey, Makka..."  

The dog yipped cheerfully in reply as Yuuri glanced at him and nudged his head in the couch's direction, "Could we...?" Viktor moved over to the couch as Yuuri sat a fair amount away from him as he looked down in nervousness.  

"So," Viktor started, cringing as his voice broke, "You wanted to talk..?"  

" _I'm sorry_." Yuuri blurted out.  

Viktor glanced at him in surprise, as Yuuri blabbered on, "I never meant anything I said last night! That was just my anxiety talking!" Yuuri tucked his head away in his hands and muttered, "I just got so caught in my head that I... ended up hurting you.. I'm sorry."  

"Yuuri," Viktor gasped out as he reached out for Yuuri's hand, "You really didn't mean anything?"  

Yuuri gathered enough courage to look up, handing Viktor the newly-purchased bouquet and stared into his eyes, "Yes. I never meant any of it. I'm sorry I hurt you and I understand if you don't want to be with me anymo—"  

Yuuri's monologue was cut off as Viktor pulled him in for a tight hug, Viktor's face buried in Yuuri's neck, drinking in his scent, "Yuuri, oh, _Yuuri_. _Lyubov moya_ , I still do want to be with you!"  

A few tears escaped from his eyes as they dripped over Yuuri's neck and Yuuri snapped out of his surprised state if only to comfort the sobbing man over him.  

He comfortingly splayed a hand over the small of the man's back and said soothing words in his ear, along with apologizing over and over again, the words sounding more like a mantra than an apology.  

That afternoon, as they laid sprawled over Viktor's king-sized bed after a brunch (made by Yuuri of course, because Viktor can't cook to save his _life_ ) and a bath (Viktor needed one, desperately) cuddling and spooning like they always did, Yuuri asked, "Are you sure you're happy with someone like me, Vitya?"  

Viktor held his hand, and placed a kiss over his knuckles, eyes fluttering shut and a gentle smile on his face, "I am, Yura. I have never been this happy in my whole, entire life." 

Yuuri bit his lip as Viktor rubbed his thumb reassuringly over Yuuri's hand, "I'm sorry, again, for last night and—"  

Shaking his head, Viktor smiled, "It was my fault. I didn't know that what I did affected you so much,  _dorogoy_."  

Leaning over to kiss him on the forehead, he added, "I just wanted the world to know how amazing Yuuri Katsuki is, and how _lucky_ I am to be with him."  

Yuuri smiled, and snuggled closer to Viktor and muttered, "I'll always stay close to you."  

"I will too, Yuuri. I love you."  

With a content smile, Yuuri replied, "I love you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel sad bc the next chap is the last :(((   
> thank u to everyone who's been reading! <3 i really, really, REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE SUPPORT! <3  
> i hope you all liked this chap!  
> 'til the next update— ciao!


	19. Chapter 19

"Straighten your arms more, Yuuri!" 

Yuuri obeyed immediately, gaze determined, "Hai!" 

Passionate as always, Yuuri flitted through the room, movement dripping of music and spirit. 

Falling to his final position, Minako clapped, "Best run we've had! Nice job, Yuuri!" 

Blushing, Yuuri chuckled, "Thanks, Minako-sensei." 

Walking over to his duffel bag, he pulled out a face towel and a bottle of water, downing it in only mere seconds, "Well," Minako drawled on, "You're meeting with your husband, right?" Yuuri blushed at Minako's implicating tone. 

"We aren't even married yet, sensei!" 

Minako grinned, "With the way you two act around people, you might as well be married! Really, you two should think of the people around you." 

Blushing harder, Yuuri only sighed and smiled fondly. 

They've been engaged for two months now. 

Despite Viktor being incredibly in love with him and the thought of surprises for Yuuri, he was awfully slow and Yuuri had beat him to the punch. 

Yuuri was the one to propose. 

He remembered being absolutely nervous. 

He had dragged Phichit with him to buy the ring. He asked Chris for a favor; to pull a few strings and rent out a yacht— good thing he didn't have to pay anything, Chris having a yacht at his own disposal, because he didn't want to have to spend all his money (he didn't mind at all, but there was  _no way_  that his money would be enough) and  _even a little bit of Viktor's_. 

(Viktor gave him free reign to use his bank account or credit cards for absolutely anything he wanted, but Yuuri wanted  _none_  of that.) 

He  _even_  cooked everything that night! 

He asked Yuri for his grandfather's pirozhki recipe, the angry teenager at first glaringly refused. But then the next day, gives him a single envelope. 

"Grandpa says to do the recipe justice. And thank you for being a good friend." 

Yuuri had beamed at that and gave the young danseur a hug, to which the latter retaliated with a bunch of vulgar insults and flailing limbs. 

Despite Yuri showing he had absolutely no interest in being friends with him, he found himself hanging out with the older danseur. It even got to the point where he asked Yuuri to help him improve his stamina. 

Yuuri was more than happy to help the teen, of course. And ever since, they have been considerably great friends and rivals. 

Yuuri wore his hoodie,  _no_ , Viktor's hoodie and smiled. 

The night of the proposal was a starry one. The moon, along with the stars, lit up the serene night. 

It was a beautiful night with just the two of them. A night of just two men, Viktor and Yuuri. 

No fans. No paparazzi. No magazines. No concerts. 

_No more pretending._  

Just being true to themselves and being true to their feelings. 

Yuuri had popped the question there, during a sweet waltz to the beautiful rendition of Stay Close to Me he had recorded on the piano for Viktor. 

He remembered the man's eyes, a glittering blue and the pleasantly surprised expression on his face as Yuuri knelt down on one knee and asked the question softly. Viktor had started crying then, exclaiming "yes!" over and over again, his arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

They had hugged tightly after that and had never let go until they had to. 

That night, in bed, Viktor had peppered kisses all over his face, saying " _I love you_ 's" and " _Thank you_ 's." Yuuri had laughed and only held him, muttering, " _I love you too, Vitya, and there's no one better than you for me in this entire world. Always remember that._ " 

"Hey! Yuuri?" 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he was faced with a mischievous Minako, "You okay? That seemed like a pretty good daydream you had!" 

Yuuri groaned in embarrassment and blushed, "I'm so sorry, Minako-sensei!" 

Minako only laughed loudly, "It's okay, kid! Just go and see your husband before you actually die of separation." 

Yuuri still wanted to marry Viktor, but  _god_ , did he want to die. 

 

"Honey, I'm home!" Yuuri called out jokingly as Phichit made his way to the door, greeting him with a playful reply, "Welcome home, hun!" 

They crashed on the couch, a bunch of snacks laid out on the coffee table, "So, how are you and Seung Gil?" Yuuri casually asked as Phichit turned red and smiled. 

Trying to act cool, he waved him off, "Oh, you know... The usual." 

Yuuri grinned, "I take it that it's all going well?" 

Phichit gasped, "How dare you even think it's not going well! Don't you trust me?" 

Yuuri shrugged, picking up a glass of iced tea, "I mean, you did threaten me with a bread knife once..." 

"Yuuri, it was a bread knife!" 

"Doesn't change the fact that it was a fucking knife, you little bitch." 

They stared at each other in silence, then laughed uncontrollably. Yuuri wiped away a few stray tears, "God, I love you." 

Phichit laughed and pulled him in for a hug, "Aw, I love you too! But," he got up and bit his lip, "I actually have date night with Seung... will you be..?" 

Yuuri laughed and nodded, "I'll be fine! I'm heading over to Viktor in a bit too, anyway." 

Phichit winked, "Aye, tell me the deets when you get home, 'kay?" 

"Sure, hun." 

 

" _Yuuuuuuuri_!" 

Before he could process anything, Yuuri was tackled to the ground by an overgrown, ecstatic  _baby_. 

"Viktor," Yuuri groaned out, "What the  _fuck_  is wrong with you?" 

Viktor only laughed good-naturedly and got up, pulling his lover up with him, "Oh,  _zolotse_! I was waiting for you all day!" 

"Viktor, we literally saw each other just this morning," Yuuri deadpanned, "I slept over last night and you dropped me off at Minako's studio this morning." 

Viktor pouted, winding his arms around the smaller man, "But that was six hours ago! Six hours of dancing, Yuuri! Six hours away from you!" 

Unable to contain himself anymore, Yuuri laughed and he petted the man on the head, "Okay, okay. I'm here now, don't worry." 

Viktor smiled widely and only tightened his hold on his lover, "Oh, Yura!  _Dorogoy_!" 

Clasping Yuuri's hand, he kissed his ring finger and smiled softly, "I can't wait to put a ring on this hand,  _solnyshko_." 

Yuuri flushed red and pouted, "Can we just go in and finish the song?" 

Viktor laughed as Yuuri shoved him in the room, "Yes, of course, darling." 

  ****

Yuri sighed irritably, "Yo, Katsudon." 

Yuuri glanced up, "Oh, Yurio! How was practice?" 

Groaning, Yuri frowned, "Horrible. Lilia kept hitting me with that fucking stick she keeps lugging around." 

Yuuri laughed and ruffled his hair, "Oh, poor Yurio!" 

Growling, Yuri slapped his hand away and replied with a " _fuck you_ " to which Yuuri just laughed. 

"That your duet with the old man?" Yuuri smiled, holding up the headphones for Yuri to take, "Yeah." 

Yuri took them and placed them over his ears as the mellow and sweet rhythm flowed through his senses. The song was amazing, not like Yuri would say that  _willingly_. 

(Maybe if Katsudon would agree to train him.) 

After the song, Yuuri anxiously looked at him, "How was it?" Yuri shrugged, "It was okay." 

Which means great in Yurio's language, and Yuuri knew that. He smiled, "Thanks, Yurio." 

"It's nothing, really," Yuri got up and stretched his limbs, "I'm off. I need to go and look for Beka." 

Yuuri nodded, "Sure. See you around, Yurio!" 

As the door closed, Yuuri whipped up his phone and texted Viktor. 

    
 

_Come to the studio and sing with me._  

    
 

 

Viktor's newest album topped the charts after only a couple of days. 

You could say that it was because of the duet he did with his love. 

Viktor beamed as he was faced with another dear fan. "Hi Viktor, I'm Keira! You and Yuuri look so great together!" She squealed, "Can you please sign my poster and album?" 

Viktor smiled as she handed of the items, "Thank you! Yuuri is adorable, isn't he?" 

"He is! Especially how you keep on gushing about him on interviews or on TV, and how he keeps on reprimanding you for them in public!" Viktor's smile only widened. It was always great to meet people who were like this: kind and supportive. It never failed to bring a smile to Viktor's face and gratitude only continued to fill his heart. 

"This is for whom, may I ask?" 

"Anna!" She beamed, "It's for my girlfriend! She's a big fan like me, you see!" 

Viktor chuckled and signed, "I really am grateful for the endless support! Thank you, Keira, and it's always a pleasure to meet fans like you!" 

Keira smiled and held out a hand, "Thank you too! I wish you two happiness together!" 

 

That night as they laid in bed, wrapped up in pristine, white sheets and each other's arms, Viktor couldn't help but sigh in content. 

"Yuuri?" 

"Hmm?" 

"We'll always be together, won't we?" Yuuri glanced at him, a sweet smile on his face as he pecked Viktor on the chin, " ** _Forever_**." 

Viktor smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around his lover and planted a soft kiss on his forehead, "I love you." 

"I love you too, Vitya." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...i like to think of them going to japan to have their wedding in the spring with a certain overexcited poodle as their ring bearer. And bc Vik is super extra, they'll marry again in Paris during their honeymoon bc why not???
> 
> This concludes Mellifluous Love! Thank you for all the love! I'm actually not done with this AU (not viktuuri sadly) but I might post something with this AU so I hope you'd look out for that! ;) 
> 
> Again, for everyone, I give out loves and kisses! Thank you very much!! <3 See y'all at the Next Level!


End file.
